


Behind the Camera

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: The Omega Rights [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drowning, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Betas as second-class citizens, Coercion, Domestic Violence, Fraud, M/M, Overdosing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: The Barnes twins are very successful and much sought-after Omega fashion models. However, in a society where Alphas are in power positions, Omegas in popular media, and Betas limited to hard menial labor, one of the twins has a secret that could be their undoing. Keeping the secret's never been much of a problem until he meets a very perceptive stranger in a club. If his secret comes out, life as they know it will completely unravel.





	1. Dancing with Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Abuse, Hints of Domestic Abuse, Coercion, One night stand**

Stepping from the shower, a soft winter-fresh scent wafting delicately through the room, Loki Odinson grabbed a towel and began drying his long, lean frame. Wrapping his shoulder-length raven-black curls in a second towel, the ballet dancer made his way into the connected bedroom to look out the window over the Manhattan cityscape. Hanging the body towel on the back of a wooden chair, Loki unwrapped his hair and began patting it dry, ice-green eyes ever moving over the view. That evening was his first free since his troupe had begun rehearsals for their winter production of _The Nutcracker Suite_ back in October of the previous year. With January, and the end of the show’s run, Loki had a few nights to enjoy himself before his troupe began practicing for their spring performance; that year they would perform the traditional favorite _Swan Lake_.

The rapidly rising voices of a man and women in the main apartment drew Loki’s frowning attention. His eyes roved to the bedroom doorway, almost as if he expected one of the voice owners to come inside. He couldn’t hear the words, but he didn’t need to: Sif was arguing with Loki’s brother, Thor, about Loki living in their guest room while his own penthouse apartment was being remodeled and upgraded. She was polite to him in person, but Sif’s normal daily routine had been upset by Loki’s strict exercise and diet routine.

Sighing softly, Loki reached for his silk robe and slipped into it, letting his damp hair hang about his shoulders. Tying the robe shut, the slender Omega opened the door and stepped into the hall, right into plain sight of Sif and Thor. “Good evening, brother. Sif,” he said politely.

Thor, a large, muscle-bodied Alpha, looked over, giving his brother a smile of welcome but his blue eyes betrayed his true emotions; worry. Sif was threatening to leave if Loki continued to disrupt her equally strict and set schedule. “Evening, brother! Are you going out tonight?”

“I was hoping to relax tonight, yes.” Loki studied the couple for a long moment before adding, “I was also considering getting a hotel room closer to the theatre.”

“You are okay here, Loki,” Thor said, glancing over at Sif and then back to his younger brother. He scratched at his beard and added, “but, if you would like to be closer to your work, I would understand. But, you are welcome here.”

“Oh, I have no doubt I am welcome here, brother. You and Sif have been more than understanding and welcoming. I cannot ask for a better home, but I feel being closer to the theatre would be beneficial with the winter weather disruptions.” He offered a smile to the pair, not a traditional Alpha-Omega pairing. “Do either of you wish to join me tonight to celebrate the end of the winter production?”

“I would love to, brother,” Thor said, pausing a moment to look at Sif again and then back to Loki, “but, I fear I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Sif merely said, firmly, “I, too, am unable. Enjoy your night out. If you need aid in finding new lodgings, we offer you help, Loki.”

And that statement, to Loki, proved more telling about his real standing in the couple’s home. He bowed his head and smiled pleasantly then turned and walked back into the guest room. Loki took off his robe and hung it up, not wanting to leave any trace of a mess in his brother’s guest room. He also moved the body towel and hair towel to the bathroom rack to dry. Dressing into a pair of black trousers and a jade sweater, Loki brushed his hair then picked up his wallet, keys, and phone. He clipped on his bracelet and other Omega decorative jewelry and headed back to the main part of the apartment.

When Loki made it to the front door, Thor gently reached out to encircle the Omega’s delicate looking wrist in one large hand. He looked apologetically at the younger man, “I am sorry, Loki, about Sif. She . . . just does not understand your mischief. And she is as dedicated to her own rigorous schedule as you.”

“Mischief?” Loki looked stunned, ice-green eyes wide and hurt, “I have caused no mischief as of late, brother. Does she blame me for something I have not yet heard of?”

“You know, the kind-hearted games you play, like you did when we were younger,” Thor explained, “I do not mind them - -”

Shaking his head, Loki said, “I have not tried to offend her out of mischief or misunderstanding, Thor. Is her fertility regime working? Is she perhaps close to an improvised heat?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Thor sighed, “that may be a factor, yes.”

A slow smile broke over Loki’s face, “then the fertility medicines are working? She may yet carry a pup?” The Alpha pair had been trying desperately for a pregnancy, but most Alphas weren't able to get pregnant unless by a male Omega; something about the hormone balances Loki hadn’t quite studied since he was interested in fertility for himself. “My Omega hormone donations have helped perhaps?”

“The doctor says there is a good chance, yes,” Thor nodded, giving his brother a smile.

Laughing, Loki slapped his brother’s biceps heartily, “then all the more reason for me to move back out, brother! A broody mate is not one you want upset. And she will be nesting and feeling territorial. Trust an Omega. I know these things. Give her my regards and well-wishes. I will start my search tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor gave his brother a hug, his warm, woodsy scent surrounding the Omega happily. Pulling back, Thor said, “enjoy your evening, Loki. Be safe out there.”

Nodding, Loki displayed that he carried his taser. “I shall.” He turned and let himself from the apartment, taking the elevator down to the ground level and letting himself from the building. The natural scent of an unmedicated Omega followed him wherever he went, but Loki was not scheduled for heat and so relaxed and enjoyed the frigid air; he always loved cold weather. Not two blocks away, he looked up at the building facade of his chosen night club for the evening. With a smile, Loki walked into the club, paid his cover, received the Omega-pass stamp, and entered the larger, noisier space.

The club was very busy, as it always was on a Friday evening, and the dance floor was packed with bodies grinding to the beat of the music the live DJ played. The musks of Alphas and Omegas alike mixed in the heavy air, combining together in a way that wasn’t exactly nauseating but definitely made it hard to distinguish one scent from another.

Someone accidentally bumped into Loki from behind. The person giggled, an extremely strong sweet scent overpowering the mixture in the air. “Oops! I am _so_ sorry!” The man, his hand stamped with the same Omega-pass, put a hand out on Loki’s bicep as if to steady the taller man. “Always so clumsy,” he slurred and then stumbled passed Loki. The man looked vaguely familiar; his brown hair shorter at the sides than on top where it curled messily. The brunet wore very tight black pants and an almost sheer white top that clung to his fit torso in all the right places.

Smiling, Loki didn’t try to pull away. “Not a problem, I assure you. It is quite a crowd tonight.”

Humming, the brunet’s pale blue eyes scanned the crowds as he sipped at his drink, “yup. Lotsa prospects tonight,” he grinned lazily at Loki, giving him a flirtatious wink before he started to move off to a very large Alpha near the edge of the dance floor. From where Loki stood, he could see the very drunk Omega whispering in the now quite interested Alpha’s ear.

Shaking his head, knowing that such a strong Omega scent meant the other man was about to go into heat and trigger every rut in the place, and therefore a possible gang rape, Loki stepped over and took the brunet’s wrist, smiling. “We haven’t finished, darling,” he purred.

“Finished?” The brunet stumbled, spilling some of his drink as he turned his body to face Loki’s, “not uh. Haven’t even begun yet, huh, big guy?” The Omega turned his gaze back to the Alpha.

“This night is Omega’s choice, darling, and you pique my interest. I believe I choose you.” Loki tugged the brunet closer, smiling seductively, playing on the apparent hormonal surge near-heat brought with it.

“Hey, man,” the Alpha growled softly, “he’s got a stamp, too, and he was choosin’ me!” The larger man took a step towards the two Omegas.

Loki looked over the large Alpha, disdain in his eyes, and tone turning cold as deep ice. “He chose me first, _Alpha_.” Loki turned the sexual identifier into an insult. “So, since we two Omegas chose each other, you are required, by club policy, to leave us alone. He’s _my_ date tonight.”

The Alpha narrowed his eyes but did back off, grumbling about _stupid_ policies and how Omegas shouldn’t be allowed to fuck one another.

The slender brunet leaned against Loki’s form, taking another sip of his drink, “you sure showed ‘im!” He giggled again, turning his eyes to look up at Loki’s face, “c’mon, I can show you a good time. I know what Omegas like.” He ground very lightly against Loki, his hand moving down to caress at the dancer’s lower back . . . not quite his ass but very close.

“Perfect,” Loki purred back, leading his new date towards the exit of the club. He slipped an arm around the man’s waist to steady him, giving frequent glares to anyone trying to approach them, attracted by the brunet’s over-sweet scent. Making his way back to Thor’s apartment, needing a place to store the brunet until he sobered or overcame heat, Loki guided the brunet up to the apartment and inside, walking him down to the guest room.

“Don’t feel so good,” the Omega slurred, leaning heavily against Loki, going a few shades paler as a lot of people did before throwing up.

Hurriedly, Loki got the stranger into his shower but was unable to strip him before the worst happened. The brunet threw up the liquor he’d been drinking that evening, the stinging making his eyes water. He completely ruined the outfit he’d been wearing, not having the sense with how drunk he was to try and aim away from his clothes. The Omega heaved for a few moments until nothing came back up, his hand moving out to try and steady himself on the tiled wall so he didn’t fall into his own mess.

“Loki? Are you ill?” Thor called from the hall, “you have returned early! And - - what is that scent?”

Loki sighed and began stripping the brunet, calling back, “vomit, most likely.”

“Do you need help? Are you ill?” Thor repeated, stepping inside the bedroom and then pausing, “I scent another Omega. Near heat, brother?”

“I believe about to go into heat at any minute, brother,” Loki called back, his voice sounding a warning. He tossed the stranger’s clothing to the floor and began to try to wash the nearly limp body.

“I do not think I should come closer, brother,” Thor said, sounding a bit farther away as he back-stepped out of the room. “I will warn Sif, too.”

“Thank you, Thor! I shall see you when I am able.” Loki frowned when he noted that the brunet wasn’t producing slick, in any capacity. Not only was low slick near heat practically unheard of, but a lack of slick in an Omega was dangerous. Frowning, Loki heaved the brunet from the shower and began drying him off, his outfit quite damp by then. “Do you ever slick, darling?” Loki asked, concerned.

“Slick for you whenever you want,” the smaller man slurred softly, letting Loki manhandle him. “Do whatever you want . . .” He gave Loki another lazily grin, his eyes half-lidded.

Nodding, Loki sighed softly. He believed by those words, this man had never slicked in his life. Loki wondered if he knew about artificial slick, at least. Finally satisfied that the other man’s body was dry enough, Loki helped him to the bedroom and lay him on the big bed. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out the lubricant he kept for private masturbation sessions. Carefully opening the bottle, Loki coated his fingers then rubbed at the brunet’s passage, massaging the slick into the flesh to help alleviate what would be dry-heat-fever in an Omega in heat. Loki worried about the fact that this man wasn’t opening at all; even a dry Omega should be opening this close to heat.

The man lifted his hips off the bed slightly, letting Loki have easier access. “See? Told ya I could get slick whenever you want . . .” he grinned at the other Omega.

Loki nodded, “that _is_ what you claimed, darling.” He reached between the man’s legs and tipped the bottle over to pour more slick down there, trying desperately to get his body to react normally. Leaning down close to get better access to massage the brunet, Loki froze and sniffed softly at the brunet’s passage. Eyes wide, he looked up and asked, “do you wear scent, darling?” The passage hadn’t smelled of Omega scent in the least.

Freezing, the brunet looked down at Loki with wide eyes, “don’t know whatcha talkin’ ‘bout.” He tried to get up off the bed, forcing Loki’s fingers from his passage, but his limbs were so uncoordinated with the alcohol running through his system that the lean man stumbled instead, falling into a heap on the floor by the bed.

Loki sighed and climbed down to help the drunk back onto his bed. “I think you’re my date for the entire evening, darling. Relax. I won’t hurt you. You’ll enjoy this.” Loki reached between the brunet’s legs and once more began massaging the slick into his passage, stretching him with two fingers, slipping just the tips inside then chasing over the muscle again.

“Don’t . . . don’t wear _scents_ ,” the man grumped softly, letting his legs fall open once more, letting Loki do whatever he wanted. His passage did gradually open up, quicker than a _virgin’s_ passage but not nearly as quick as an Omega near heat should.

“There we go, darling,” Loki praised, thankful he was getting some response at last, though still not detecting slick. He truly wondered if there was something medically wrong with the brunet. Some Omegas used artificial scent as well as slick to hide their reproductive handicaps. Slipping his two fingers carefully into the other man, Loki praised, “so beautiful, darling. So pretty and willing.”

Finally, the brunet let out a soft gasp as Loki’s fingers filled him, lifting his hips off the bed slightly to urge the Omega deeper. His legs spread open a little more, displaying his flexibility. He hummed softly, “feels nice . . .”

Loki purred,”good boy, pretty one. So good responding for me, darling. Do you like this? Does it ease the fire, darling?” Loki began carefully pumping his fingers in and out of the other man, intentionally seeking and hitting the brunet’s prostate every third stroke.

Every time Loki stroked his prostate, the brunet would moan and mewl, his cock hard and leaking against his abdomen. He started to move with Loki’s thrusts, rolling his hips expertly to match the Omega’s rhythm.

“There you go, darling. Get pleasure. I like to see you enjoy yourself, pleasuring yourself.” Loki stroked as deep as he could with his fingers, intent on only providing the stranger safe relief. He didn’t want to risk Omega-on-Omega fertilization; Loki wasn’t using suppressants and didn’t have condoms readily available. Instead, the raven-haired Omega purred, “almost there, darling. I can feel your trembling. Cum for me . . .”

Letting out a low moan, the brunet’s cock twitched and a shudder seemed to run down his spine as he spilled his seed all over his abdomen. Instead of thick, white cum that one would expect of a healthy Omega male, the brunet’s cum was thinner, almost like water.

Loki let out a sigh, keeping two fingers buried deep in the other man. He noticed the cum, could hardly ignore it, and realized immediately what it signified: the brunet was infertile. Naturally, that must go hand-in-hand with the other clues: the lack of slick, the failure to open, the need for artificial scent. Loki knew beyond doubt that the man below him was a Beta, not an Omega. He came to the startling realization at the same time he fully recognized the beautiful, graceful creature he’d just brought to orgasm. Loki’s one night stand was one of the very famous Barnes twins, international super model Omegas. And since both were proclaimed Omegas, it was very apparent to Loki why this twin, TJ Barnes by the looks of his hair, pretended to be an Omega. Second-class citizen Betas weren’t allowed to model, among many other professions. Betas were considered only good for menial or dangerous labor, like drone bees or worker ants.

TJ gave Loki a small, blissed smile, “felt nice . . . thank you,” he murmured, his body already beginning to relax and come down from orgasm. Now, he simply felt exhausted.

Loki slipped his fingers free then moved around, cleaning his guest up and settling him comfortably in the bed. He carefully slipped a pair of new underwear, boxers he hadn’t yet gotten to wear, on the slender model and then a pair of green silk pajamas, top and bottom. “Rest well, darling. You did wonderfully,” Loki purred out, watching the Beta with worried eyes.

“Sure . . . don’t want me to leave?” TJ yawned, trying to keep his eyes open despite his exhaustion.

“I prefer my lovers to spend the night so I can cuddle in my sleep,” Loki quickly said, quickly stripping off his damp clothes and climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around the other man. He’d slept with very few people aside from childhood cuddling with his brother Thor, but Loki didn’t want the model out on the street getting into trouble in his state.

“Mm’kay,” TJ agreed with another yawn, turning so he could cuddle up against Loki’s body. “Smell good,” was the last thing the Beta said before drifting off.

Sighing, Loki thought to himself that _he_ smelled like an Omega; Betas gave no noticeable mating scent.

**************

Yawning, stretching like a well-sunned cat, TJ woke the next morning pressed against a solid body. Blinking in confusion, pushing back the headache that pounded at his eyes from opening them to a sunlit room, TJ looked over at the man sleeping next to him. It wasn’t uncommon for TJ to wake up next to a man he didn’t know . . . it _was_ rare that TJ woke up with an Omega next to him. TJ usually sought out Alphas to sleep with; Alphas didn’t ask too many questions and didn’t notice the things that TJ lacked . . . especially if they were as wasted as TJ often got.

Propping himself up on his elbows before sitting up completely, TJ looked around, frowning softly at the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to him. Then, TJ’s eyes caught on the clock displaying the time. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed, eyes widening.

Loki opened his ice-green eyes almost leisurely and yawned behind one graceful hand. “Morning, darling. Feeling pretty sick, I imagine. I can get you water.”

“I’m fine,” TJ slipped out of the bed, stumbling slightly and pressing his fingers against his temple in an effort to ease the dizziness. “Gotta get to work . . . I am _so_ late!” TJ looked around for his clothes, not questioning for a moment why he wore the silk pajama set.

“Your clothes are not fit for work, darling. We’re of a similar size. You may borrow some of mine,” Loki turned over and sat up, gesturing with one hand to the closet as he covered another yawn with his other hand.

“You sure? I’ll make sure they are dry cleaned before I get them delivered back to you,” TJ assured, hurrying as fast as his hungover body would allow to the closet to pull out the first outfit he saw.

Nodding, Loki smiled, “sounds lovely. If you’d like, TJ, we can meet again sometime, maybe for food.”

“Yeah, food sounds great,” TJ agreed, pulling off the pajamas and throwing on a pair of jeans that were a little long on him and a black sweater. He could feel that he’d been fucked the night before by the dull ache in his ass, and it didn’t seem like Loki was hungover at all. “Were my shoes at least salvageable? And please,” TJ nearly whined, “tell me I didn’t break another phone.”

“You vomited on yourself in the shower last night, TJ. In your clothes. Borrow my half boots. They zip up so they’ll fit well.” Loki rose, completely nude, and began to gather clothing and towels and washcloths, cleaning as he gracefully moved around the bedroom.

Not having the time to argue, though he allowed himself to look at Loki’s amazingly graceful, lean body, TJ tugged on the boots. “My phone? Wallet?”

Nodding, picking up TJ’s discarded jeans and pulling out the requested items, Loki said, “wet.”

“Dammit. Bucky’s gonna kill me,” TJ sighed, looking at the broken phone. Shaking his head, he slipped both the useless phone and wallet into his pockets. Heading towards the door, TJ froze and spun back around, “number. You’ll need my number. I’ll have the same one . . .”

Nodding, Loki turned and began carefully writing in a very neat, small script. He tore off the page of the phone memo pad and turned back to TJ, handing the page over. “There you are, darling. My contact information.”

“I promise I’ll get your clothes back by the end of the week,” TJ assured, taking the paper and slipping it into his pocket.

“And, TJ?” Loki followed his new lover to the door that lead from the apartment. He opened the door and leaned on it. “My name is Loki, if you wondered. Loki Odinson.”

“Lucky,” TJ tried to repeat the name back. Flushing slightly, the Beta said, “sorry, I’ll work on that. I’ll send you a text as soon as I get my new phone . . .”

Nodding, Loki leaned over and gently traced his lips over TJ’s at the door. “Well, good morning than, darling, until we meet again.”

Smiling softly, TJ nodded, kissing back briefly, before hurrying from the apartment. He managed to get a taxi and quickly rattled off the address to the warehouse where he and his twin brother, Bucky, did some of their shoots. Luckily, the drive wasn’t too far away but he did arrive a little over an hour late. TJ paid the driver before running into the warehouse. The Beta weaved through the crowd, trying desperately to avoid his manager, Alexander Pierce. Pierce did not handle tardiness well.

He made it to the dressing and make-up area, tossing a smile at his twin who already looked completely made up for the shoot. Bucky’s hair was expertly styled, pulled back enough so that his pretty features were visible. Thick black makeup was applied around his twin’s eyes in a bar, accentuating the Omega’s amazing, storm blue eyes and great cheek structure.

Already stripping off Loki’s outfit, though only Bucky would realize they weren’t his clothes, TJ said, “I’m sorry I’m late! Overslept!” He put his wallet and useless, water damaged phone on the vanity in front of him. The model looked completely disheveled and since he hadn’t come from his own home, TJ hadn’t gotten the chance to spray himself with the artificial scent. The lack of the overly sweet scent was pretty noticeable; in fact, the Beta only held a very slight fresh winter scent.

“Alex has already come looking for you twice. He’s enraged you’re so late, Teej.” Bucky sat at his makeup vanity watching TJ’s artist quickly working on him. “Where were you and why do you smell like . . . winter? Masking your scent?” Bucky didn’t want to give away his brother’s secret, even to their makeup crew. That would break their long-held contract with Alexander Pierce.

Glancing at his brother through the corner of his eye, not wanting to mess up the makeup artist’s work, TJ said, “had . . . a date last night? Just . . . overslept is all.”

“Well, I hope your artist can alleviate those dark circles starting to form from not enough sleep, Teej.” Bucky sighed and turned to look at the door, hearing the sounds of angry footsteps.

Alexander Pierce, their manager, burst in and growled, “you’re late!” He had silvering red hair, neatly kept, and soft blue eyes which normally appeared quite kind.

TJ’s back stiffened and he let out a very soft breath, “yeah, sorry, Alex. Lost track of time . . .” He hoped the older man wouldn’t step closer and be able to smell that he wasn’t wearing his scent.

He did, though. Wrinkling his nose, the manager growled out, “you smell disgusting. I don’t like that scent. Wash it off before you come see me after your shoot.” Peirce growled again then turned his glare on Bucky. “And you, get out there. At least you can learn the new poses before our photographer gives up and charges for not working!”

Bucky stood and left the dressing room, not commenting to their manager.

Through the mirror, TJ looked back at Pierce, his back still straight though he put on a mask of relaxed indifference. “Sorry again, Alex. How’s the new contract over in Belize going?”

“We’ll talk about it after the shoot. Whatever made you late better have been worth it!” Alex crossed his arms and glared at TJ intently. “If you go public too often, people won’t appreciate your _qualities_ , I can tell you.”

“Oh? The guy I was with last night seemed to _appreciate_ all of my qualities,” TJ bit out before he could stop himself. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he’d said but he didn’t take it back.

Pierce grabbed TJ’s jaw with one strong hand, his voice lowering into a possessive Alpha growl. “Are you slutting yourself around now? Acting like a low-life whore Omega?” He pushed TJ away and snapped at the artist. “Hide those damn bruises! His skin’s too delicate.” Pierce stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

“Thought you wanted me to be an _Omega_ ,” TJ mumbled under his breath. He gave the artist a small smile and set his face straight, letting her work easily.

The artist looked sympathetic and said, “no one wants you to be anything but an Omega, TJ. He meant he didn’t want you sleeping around with Alphas. Pregnancy and stuff, you know.”

“Trust me, don’t hafta worry about that,” TJ murmured softly, keeping his head straight and still so she could finish the makeup to match Bucky’s.

“As long as you’re careful, baby,” the artist used the nickname almost the entire crew had for the model. “Done,” she sat back and smiled. “Beautiful, as always. Go knock ‘em dead. It’s Rogers today.”

Nodding, TJ slipped from the chair and walked out to where the photoshoot was already underway. The photographer, a large blond Alpha, crouched on the floor, snapping multiple pictures of Bucky in a certain pose. Steve smelled of fresh spring air and was always very kind to both Bucky and TJ . . . and his pictures always came out beautiful, which is why he was a favorite of Pierce’s to use. TJ came up behind the photographer, not interrupting as Steve told Bucky to shift slightly.

Bucky flipped his head back and shook his hair out, giving Steve a smile, eyes half lidded. “Hello, baby,” he purred, glancing quickly at TJ then back at the photographer.

Steve looked over and grinned at TJ, “hey, Teej, go on and get with your brother. We’ll do your solo ones after.” The Alpha stood back up and waited until TJ walked up to his brother. “Okay, guys,” Steve called, getting back into position, holding the camera up to his face, “do your thing.” Steve was never super pushy with his models, letting them do their own thing for the most part. He’d toss out suggestions, tell them where the light was hitting best and whatnot, but he believed that the models always knew how to use their own bodies.

Bucky stretched and tilted his head. “Teej? You start, I’ll shadow.”

TJ nodded, helping position his brother and then the two started to pose together. The twins weren’t afraid to be close to one another, and though there was nothing sexual about the poses, the images always came out very good. People loved to see the two beautiful Barnes twins together. The minutes ticked by and the models and the photographer worked together until finally the session was over.

Sighing softly, rolling his neck to try and ease out some of the tension in his muscles, TJ looked over at Bucky, “man, I’d kill for some food. Didn’t eat this morning . . .”

“I never eat before a shoot. Alex says I look fatter then.” Bucky stretched and groaned softly, popping his back a bit. “So, some good salad with grilled chicken?” he offered.

“Hell yeah,” TJ agreed on a groan of desire, his stomach rumbling. He looked over at Steve who was putting away his expensive equipment, “yo! Steve, wanna get some grub with us?”

The Alpha beamed and nodded, zipping up his bag, “sure! I can go for some food.”

“Going somewhere?” Pierce asked on a smooth drawl.

TJ looked over at their manager, licking his lips before glancing at Bucky and then back to Pierce, “we . . . we were going to get some food.”

“Order in. You have the solo shots and a meeting with me over your bad habits. You’re not leaving.” Pierce crossed his arms and frowned at TJ while Bucky sighed, shaking his head.

Swallowing, TJ nodded and let out a soft sigh, “okay . . .” he gestured to himself, dressed in only a pair of black leggings and the bold, black makeup, “do you need me to change?”

“You need to change to eat and talk?” Pierce lifted an eyebrow. “Call for the salad, no dressing, and meet me in my office. When the photographer returns from his lunch, you’ll do our solo shoot.” The manager turned and headed back to his private office.

TJ looked over at Bucky and Steve, giving them a small smile, “you heard him . . . see you later?” Blinking, realizing he didn’t have a working phone, he turned back to Bucky, “can I borrow your phone to order in?”

Bucky frowned softly but handed over his own phone. “We’ll talk later. Make sure you eat, baby.” He turned to Steve and sighed again, “still on for some lunch, Rogers?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Steve frowned softly, looking at TJ as the smaller brunet turned, heading towards Pierce’s office. Looking back at Bucky, Steve asked, “did you want to take off the makeup, Buck?”

“Sure, follow me to the dressing room?” Bucky turned towards his shared dressing room, waving away the makeup artists since he well knew how to remove his own makeup.

Steve followed the Omega, slipping into the dressing room and shutting the door behind him as the makeup artist disappeared. Watching as Bucky started to remove the black makeup over his eyes, Steve said, softly, “think I got some really good shots of you, Buck. Definitely some that should go in your portfolio.”

Smiling softly at Steve in the mirror, Bucky asked, “do you _ever_ get shots that shouldn’t go in my portfolio?”

“Eh,” Steve chuckled, shrugging, “there was that one shoot in Russia a year ago. Remember that one?”

Bucky turned, cold cream smeared carefully around his eyes. “The one where you took the nudes?” His tone was soft but teasing.

“Those are the _best_ pictures you’ve ever taken. But, those are for _our_ portfolio,” Steve purred, keeping his voice low so there wasn’t any chance that their voices could carry outside of the dressing room.

Bucky chuckled and turned to finish removing his makeup as quickly as he could. It didn’t take long. Finally, Bucky turned, face clean, and purred softly, “lock the door, Alpha . . .”

Eyes going slightly darker, Steve did as Bucky asked, the click of the lock sounding through the room. “Thought you wanted lunch, sweetheart,” Steve said, watching Bucky closely.

A raspy, low chuckle, sensual and filled with promise, sounded from the model. “Hungry for something else right now . . . Alpha.” He began removing his clothing, his cinnamon-sweet scent starting to waft into the room.

Humming in delight, Steve’s thick cock pressing against the seam of his trousers, the Alpha groaned, “is that so? So hungry for me, doll?”

“Hungry, Stevie, for all of you,” Bucky got his boxer-briefs off, his scent stronger, slick wetting his passage and inner thighs. “Need you so much, Stevie. Please? Fill me . . . take me, Alpha!” He bent over the makeup table, presenting to the blond.

A low growl of interest broke past Steve’s lips as he strode over, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down his strong thighs. He freed his cock from his boxer briefs and ran his fingers down Bucky’s spine, his fingertips caressing over Bucky’s passage, “how open are you for me, Omega?”

Groaning, Bucky placed his cheek on the table and spread his legs, revealing something new: an anal plug. “Open for you . . .” he mewled.

“This new, doll?” Steve purred, easing the plug out before pushing it slowly back in, fucking Bucky with the plug for a few moments.

With each thrust of the sexual aid, Bucky mewled, his hips beginning to buck in response to the intense feeling. “More . . . need so much more . . . need big Alpha . . .” Bucky panted.

Pulling the plug out completely, Steve stroked his hard cock a few times before rubbing his cockhead against Bucky’s slicked opening. “You want this, doll?”

Letting out a soft whimper, Bucky begged, “please, Stevie. Give me your cock. I need you deep inside me, Alpha. Want you filling me . . .”

With a nod, Steve eased into his lover, groaning softly as Bucky’s body engulfed him. “Always feel so good for me, Buck,” Steve moaned and bottomed out, holding still for a few moments, letting Bucky feel the fullness.

A low moan of deep pleasure escaped the needy Omega and he pushed back to meet Steve’s thrust, enveloping his lover’s cock in his wet heat. “Yes . . . perfect . . . my Alpha,” Bucky mewled.

Steve didn’t waste much more time, knowing they needed to be rather quick since Bucky was forced to keep their relationship a secret. He pulled out and then snapped his hips, thrusting back into Bucky’s ass, angling his hips so that he hit the Omega’s prostate every other stroke.

Groaning, mewling, and grunting, Bucky begged and praised as Steve pounded into him, reaching back between his legs to stroke at Steve’s balls with every thrust. “Yes, yes, yes,” he mewled, “fill me, Stevie. Fill me so full . . . need to feel you in me. Wanna carry you with me.”

Bending over Bucky’s back, his hips keeping that near brutal pace, Steve growled in the Omega’s ear, “wanna carry my pups, Omega? Wanna be so full?” He started to nail Bucky’s prostate with every single thrust.

Bucky started to keen low, turning his face to bury it in his arms, stilling and letting Steve pound him hard. The Omega let the Alpha dominate the encounter, the fierce mating. He remained open, presented, taking every brutal, deep thrust with another stutter in his keen, unable to speak he was so lost.

“Gonna cum for me, Buck? Love seeing you lose control and make a mess of yourself,” Steve nipped lightly at Bucky’s neck, not even daring to suck on the pale skin, not wanting to leave a bruise.

With a cry at the nip, Bucky came hard, his thick white cum spreading over the table and across his abdomen. His slick built up inside, held in by the Alpha’s large cock. With a low groan, Bucky breathed out Steve’s name, whiting out temporarily.

Steve thrust a few more times before pushing all the way into his boyfriend and cumming hard, filling Bucky’s ass with thick white seed. The Alpha stayed still for a few more moments before carefully pulling out, grabbing at some wipes that were on the vanity. He started to clean his lover up, murmuring lovingly, “did so good, Buck. So beautiful.”

Turning his face, smiling at Steve, looking sweaty and well-fucked, Bucky mewled again. “My Alpha. Good for my Alpha,” he murmured happily. “So full of my Alpha . . .”

Smiling, Steve finished cleaning up Bucky and then helped the Omega get dressed again. “I love you, Buck, always.”

Smiling happily, Bucky leaned in against his lover and whispered, “I love you so much, Stevie. So much.” He began fixing his hair, splashing water on his face, and fixing his _public wear_ makeup. “Think Alex is done raking Teej over the coals? Maybe we can sneak him off for lunch after all?”

“We can go ask?” Steve offered a smile to Bucky, grabbing the scent neutralizer they always kept in the dressing room. He spritzed the air a few times, making the scent of their lovemaking ebb slightly. Steve looked over at the plug that he’d set on the vanity. He walked over and grabbed the sex toy putting it in his pocket for right then so that there wasn’t a chance that it could be seen.

Finishing his primping, Bucky kissed Steve one last time, running his hand across Steve’s muscular abdomen as he headed for the door. “I’ll go see.” He unlocked the door and slipped out of the room, once more the in-control, put-together Omega model.

Walking down the hall, Bucky stopped outside the office and listened, trying to determine how far the argument had gone.

“ . . . said I wasn’t going to be late again,” TJ’s was the first voice to be heard, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

“You better not be! And don’t you dare go spreading your legs for someone again. Your career hangs on a very thin thread, Tommy! At the drop of one word, I can have you and your brother ruined. All I have to do is slip the word to a few choice people. You know that word!” Pierce sounded angry and out of breath, the sounds of movement, soft rustling noises, coming through the door.

“Don’t . . .” TJ’s voice paused but what he’d been about to say was cut off.

“That word, Tommy,” Pierce growled, “is _Beta_.”

There was silence for a few moments before TJ spoke up again, “you . . . you didn’t say anything about me not being able to have sex,” the younger man also sounded a bit short for breath.

“If someone recognizes you, you little slut, and realizes you are what you are, you’ll ruin your own career! And your brother's, too, since he’ll go down as a liar just as much as you will. So, keep it in your damn pants!” Pierce sounded angry but he sounded calmer, more in control once more.

Footsteps sounded closer to the door, TJ’s voice getting louder, “I’m fucking going out to lunch. You can eat that stupid salad, Alex.” TJ sounded pained and upset.

“Return in an hour for your solo shoot, Tommy, or you’ll begin to get notations on file about tardiness, absenteeism, and being difficult to work with. Nobody likes a diva.” Pierce sounded like he turned from the door with the last of his words.

The door suddenly opened and TJ almost walked right into Bucky, “shit! Bucky? Wh - - what are you doing?” TJ looked at his brother with wide eyes, his makeup a little smeared, hair ruffled.

“Was hoping to steal you for lunch after all?” Bucky asked, frowning. He reached over and touched TJ’s cheek. “Let’s get that makeup off. It’ll need reapplication later anyway.” Bucky took TJ’s wrist and led him back to the dressing room they shared.

TJ let his brother lead him back to the dressing room. Once in there, TJ started walking over to the vanity and grabbed the makeup remover. The Beta winced very softly as he sat down on his stool.

“What did he do?” Bucky frowned, worried, noting the wince, the stiff movements. “Don’t tell me he hurt you? That’s . . . Teej?” Bucky leaned over and took his twin’s hand. “What’s going on . . . with Alex and you?” Bucky worried his lip, wondering if the Alpha and his Beta twin were . . . intimate. He’d always suspected it.

“What are you talking about?” TJ frowned glancing at Bucky a moment before looking back at the mirror as he started to wipe away the smeared makeup. “He just . . . yelled at me, is all, for being late. The - - my date from last night was a little rough,” the Beta lied smoothly, very good at it by then.

“You have . . . you’ve let men use your roughly, baby?” Bucky worriedly studied TJ in the mirror.

“Why not?” TJ shrugged one shoulder, sounding nonchalant, “not like I can get with pup or anything.”

“Sex is one thing, baby, but do you _like_ rough sex? If you don’t, you can tell your partner to back the hell off!” Bucky stroked TJ’s wrist.

TJ shook his head, walking slowly over to the clothes he came in wearing. He pulled on Loki’s black sweater as he said, “yeah, like I have that choice, Buck. C’mon, let’s go get lunch. I’m starving.”

“You’re rich, you’re famous, and you’re not a slave of heat or rut, TJ. You’ve got control in the relationship. You _deserve_ to be happy!” Bucky stood and followed his twin to the door.

Whirling around, TJ narrowed his eyes, snapping, “you’ve _got_ to be kidding me, right? Not a slave to heat or rut? Wake up, Bucky. What I am? I’d be out doing heavy labor or whatever other horrible jobs are available to people like me. _You_ and _Steve_ have the control, are able to be happy.”

“I meant in bed, TJ! I know that there are no rights . . . for you. Why do you think I’ve gone along all this time?” Bucky whispered into TJ’s ear, stopping him so they were nowhere near other people. “But in bed, you don’t lose control because of rut or heat. You can take the control and make sure you enjoy yourself.”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head, “you . . . nevermind,” he turned and opened the door slipping out into the hall, shouting, “yo! Steve, are we getting lunch? Fucking starving . . .”

Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes as he watched TJ pass by him, having been waiting in the hall while Bucky fetched TJ.

Bucky sighed and followed, looking worried and miserable. He didn’t make the mistake of walking too close to the man he loved, but he did whisper to Steve, “he’s in a bad mood. His date last night went badly, I think.”

“Ah,” Steve nodded, walking with Bucky, a few steps behind TJ. “Hopefully he’ll be okay to do the solo shots . . . if not, we can postpone them until tomorrow.”

“Damn, Alex will be pissed if we have to wait.” Bucky shook his head. “Let’s get him fed. He hasn’t eaten. Chicken and stuff should calm him a bit.” Out loud, Bucky tried to sound calm, “Teej? Which eatery?”

“Just our usual place,” TJ called over his shoulder, leading the other two towards the small cafe just down the street from where they worked. “And I’m getting fucking dressing,” TJ murmured, opening the door roughly.

Chuckling, still troubled, Bucky asked, “vinaigrette?”

“Hell no,” TJ said, his lips twitching into a very small smile, “smothering that sucker in ranch.”

**************

Bucky smiled at the last text Steve sent, throwing a few emojis on his text to send back to his secret boyfriend. He stretched and checked the clock, frowning a bit at how late TJ was. Steve had been texting for a couple hours, something he never did while working, but TJ hadn’t come home yet. Bucky wondered if his twin had gone off to see his date again.

The door to their apartment opened and TJ slipped inside, putting his keys into the bowl by the door. Glancing over, TJ blinked in surprise, “you’re still up?” He walked over to the living area of their apartment, sitting down at the bench of the large piano set up, wincing slightly.

Bucky rose from the couch and moved to the piano. “Teej, baby? How you doing?”

“Fine. The shoot ran long. I would’ve texted you . . . but, ya know, no phone and all,” TJ sighed, running his fingers through his curls.

Bucky frowned, not liking that TJ might be lying to him all of a sudden. They’d always been able to share everything, Bucky thought. “Steve’s been texting me for two hours,” Bucky said softly.

“Oh?” TJ worried at his bottom lip, nodding, “I meant that . . . that Alex wanted to talk to me some more. He’s thinking that job in Belize is gonna go through. Ya know, the one for the swim trunks for Omega males. He thinks that we’ll probably be flying there three or four weeks from now.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Bucky smiled, relieved. “Still sore, baby?” He rubbed a hand down TJ’s spine.

“I’m fine,” TJ assured his brother, “I’m sure you know how rough sex feels like, Buck. Steve never let loose on you?”

Smiling, flushing in delighted memory, Bucky nodded, “whenever I ask him to, actually.” He sank onto the bench next to TJ and bumped shoulders. “I love him, Teej. He’s my Alpha.”

“So, when ya gonna let him mark you?” TJ asked, lifting his hands and beginning to play the instrument. Bucky knew that TJ was very capable of holding a conversation while playing piano. The tune TJ played was slow, melancholy.

Bucky sighed, losing his smile. “Not happening, Teej. Pierce or any of the readers see a mate mark and our careers are fried. You know that. It’s in the contract: no mates.”

Rolling his eyes, TJ continued to play, his fingers dancing effortlessly over the keys. “Makeup can cover any mark if you were to have one. And, Pierce wouldn’t be able to fire you for having a mate. Equal opportunity for Omegas and all, ya know? Law passed, what, five years ago? Omegas in a mated relationship cannot have any standing over employment or contracts.”

“But he can fire me if he thinks my physical shape might change, you know, if he thought I might let Steve get me with pup.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’m beginning to dislike the contract more and more, Teej.”

“Then, don’t let your physical shape change,” TJ said simply, “you work out, stay on suppressants, you won’t get pregnant until you’re ready.”

“That’s the problem,” Bucky sighed. “I want pups, the mate, the little house. I want the life of being a boring Omega. I love modeling and traveling and stuff, but I want something else.” He turned to TJ, “but me and Steve are careful. We always use con . . .” Bucky went pale as he recalled, suddenly, that they hadn’t used protection that afternoon. “Oh, God . . .”

“What?” TJ asked, his hands stilling and the music stopping.

“We missed the condom today,” Bucky whispered, eyes wide. He stood and ran a hand through his hair, pacing. “Damn, damn, damn!”

“I’ll get the Plan B pill,” TJ was already rising to his feet, heading towards the door.

“Not allowed to take it. Medical reaction the last time, remember? Stopped breathing,” Bucky whispered. He reached for his phone, trembling. “Gotta tell Stevie.”

Frowning, TJ looked over at Bucky and sighed, “well, I guess then you have to wait.”

Letting out a soft whimper, Bucky dialed his lover’s number. He began pacing once more, wrapping his free arm around himself.

Steve answered on the second ring, “hey, Buck, jus’ making some late dinner . . . what’s up?” Bucky could hear the sound of something sizzling in a pan.

“Forgot the condom, Stevie,” Bucky said, clearing his throat at the end, trying to remain calm. Getting upset wouldn’t change if he was pregnant or not.

“Forgot the - - oh! Bucky, I am so sorry!” Steve sounded stunned, “you aren’t in heat or anything, right? I mean, you wouldn’t be out and about while in heat.”

“Not for a couple weeks or so,” Bucky reassured Steve. “But . . . maybe . . . I don’t know.”

“I know you can’t take the pill, Buck,” Steve sighed, “but . . . most likely, you didn’t get pregnant, right? I mean, you just had your heat . . . the time you’re the least likely to conceive.”

“Right,” Bucky drew a breath and let it out, “just finished heat a week ago. Shouldn’t be fertile right now.” His eyes moved to fall on TJ and he offered a nervous, hopeful smile.

“Right,” Steve agreed, “it’ll be okay. Do you need me to come over?” The sounds of the food being cooked came over the phone.

“Teej? Should Steve come over?” Bucky asked his twin, not wanting to annoy TJ if he was too tired for company, even Steve.

“I don’t care, if you want,” TJ shrugged, walking back over to the piano, something flashing in his pale eyes, though it was so quick that it was hard to decipher.

“Gonna be at the shoot tomorrow, Stevie?” Bucky temporized. “TJ and I are pretty beat and I still have to find out where he bought that gorgeous outfit he was wearing today.”

“Sure am,” Steve assured his boyfriend, “think it’s something to do with a clothes line. Should be a pretty simple one.”

“Love you, Alpha,” Bucky murmured softly. “See you tomorrow.”

“I love you, too, Buck. Try not to worry, okay? We’ll take it day by day,” Steve said.

“You and TJ take such good care of me. Day by day.” Bucky sighed and hung up then turned back to TJ. “Teej? Where _did_ you pick up that outfit you wore today? I’d swear that sweater wasn’t American or Italian made.”

“The guy from last night. I puked all over my clothes so borrowed some of his,” TJ answered easily, starting to play that same tune from before.

Smiling, though worry sprang to Bucky’s eyes, the Omega said, “are you waiting for a call from him? You said your phone was broken . . .”

“I have his number, but won’t be able to text him until I go get a new phone tomorrow. Hopefully the shoot won’t run as late,” TJ said, looking over at Bucky, “guess pockets don’t protect phones from shower water.”

“Thought our phones were water resistant?” Bucky asked, tilting his head. “Just drain any excess water and let it dry for a couple days.”

“A couple days versus getting a new one tomorrow,” TJ said, shooting a crooked smile to his twin.

“Or you can text him from my phone?” Bucky offered the device to his twin with a smile.

“Want me out of your hair tonight or somethin’?” TJ asked, taking the phone with a soft frown.

“No.” Bucky shook his head, “I’m hoping to meet this guy who dresses well and plays rough but entices you to buy a new phone just to talk to him a day sooner.”

Quirking a brow at his brother, TJ shook his head, setting the device on top of the piano, “who said I was getting the phone for _him_? I need my phone, Buck, for our _job_. Ya know, the thing that pays the bills? I need to be able to be contacted.”

Bucky lost his smile and said, “I’m I being too intrusive? I just want you happy. If you like how this guy treats you, I think you should see him!” He put his hand on TJ’s shoulder and caressed lightly.

“Bucky, geez, it was a one night stand! I’ll get his clothes dry cleaned and probably won’t ever see him again,” TJ looked up at Bucky with an amused smile, “I don’t get a Prince Charming, Buck. And that’s fine with me. It needs to be fine with you, okay? I literally _can’t_ be in a relationship with anyone.”

“There are people who won’t mind you’re a Beta, baby,” Bucky sighed. He rubbed again. “But if he’s not your match, okay. I’ll just keep hoping to see you happy.”

“I am happy. Happier than anyone else like me,” TJ said, meeting Bucky’s eyes, “and, it’s not because I’m a Beta . . . it’s because anyone who got in a relationship with me would _expect_ an Omega. How would I explain the lack of slick or neutral scent?”

Incredulously, Bucky looked at TJ. “I’d think anyone who slept with you once could tell!”

“Not if they’re so drunk they can’t remember,” TJ pointed out.

“And last night’s one-night-stand was that drunk, I take it? Had no idea he was even with a model, let alone a secret Beta?” Bucky sighed and rubbed the back of TJ’s neck. “Beta’s need equality. You’re human. Just because you’re infertile doesn’t make you less than me.”

“Nothing to add to society,” TJ murmured the lessons he’d been taught since he was a pup.

“Bullshit,” Bucky sighed. “Society is wrong if they think Betas aren’t smart or funny or useful for more than grunt work. I’ll bet there are other secret Betas out there, maybe in the military or in high level executive positions. I’ll bet you aren’t unique.”

“Thanks, Bucky, nothing special,” TJ nodded, looking up at his twin. He stood and asked, “hey, are you almost out of your suppressants? I can go get them for you if you want. I know you don’t like going.”

Amusement flared and Bucky said, “kind of late for a pharmacy run, baby.”

“Thought it was open twenty-four hours,” TJ shrugged, stretching his back. “I can get them later or whatever . . . or you can.”

“If you want to run for them tonight, I’m fine with you going, Teej,” Bucky dropped a kiss on TJ’s cheek, “just be careful. Bring your taser.”

“Not wearing the scent, no one is going to want me,” TJ said, heading towards the door.

“If they recognize you, they’ll think you’re wearing neutralizer, Teej,” Bucky frowned. “Bring your taser.”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” TJ called over his shoulder, grabbing his keys again and tossing a smile at Bucky. “Need anything else?”

“Yeah, condoms, please,” Bucky asked. “For me and for Steve. You know his size? I can write it down.”

“Let me take a wild guess . . . extra large, Alpha?” TJ chuckled, smiling at his twin, seeming relaxed. He didn’t question why Bucky might need condoms for himself. Most Alphas didn’t like being penetrated but he knew _some_ did.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head, “nope.” He pulled off a piece of paper from a memo pad and wrote quickly then handed it off to TJ. It said, _‘Alpha, double X.’_

TJ tucked the paper into his pocket and reached for his jacket, a very stylish, grey wool coat. “And what was your size again? Do they still have Omega condoms?”

Laughing, Bucky said, “Omega, large,” he grinned. “And Steve hasn’t had trouble finding them, so they should still be stocked.” He had no shame sharing his sexual details with his twin. They shared everything and always had.

Giving Bucky a lazy, two finger salute, TJ opened the door, “see ya, Bucky.”

“Taser!” Bucky hissed at his brother.

Rolling his eyes, TJ grabbed the device with an overly large grin, “taser, right!” He slipped it into his jacket pocket. He slipped from the apartment, shutting the door softly behind him.


	2. So Many Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Attempted Assault, Violence, Spontaneity, Fear, Threats, Coercion, Referenced Continual Sexual Assaults**

TJ made it out of his apartment, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stepped out into the bitter cold. The Beta loved his twin, more than anything, but sometimes Bucky could get overbearing and not help the situation at all. And, TJ wouldn’t lie and say when Bucky said there was nothing _unique_ about TJ that it didn’t sting a little. He knew Bucky hadn’t meant it in a harmful way . . . but, it just seemed to prove even further that there was nothing special about TJ. The Beta was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even seem to register the heavy, Alpha musk that came from the alley right beside the pharmacy.

“Pretty Omega,” the Alpha rumbled, his musky smokey scent stale from being unwashed. He reached over and grabbed at TJ’s wrist. “C’mere and talk a bit.”

TJ wrenched his wrist from the Alpha’s grip, growling, “hey, pal, not interested.”

“Just wanna talk. Need a little to get by, ya know? Hungry and all. A kind, caring Omega like you oughta be able to spare some change,” the Alpha growled, grabbing again.

“I don’t have anything for you,” TJ snapped, trying to pull away again, but the Alpha had seemed to grip on tighter. The Beta didn’t want to tase anyone unless absolutely necessary. He didn’t want police having to sniff around and have a chance of his secret being found out. “I said, I’m not interested.”

Pulling TJ closer, the man snarled, “yeah? You got something for me, and you don’t gotta be interested, you little tail-flipper!”

“Ah, there you are, darling. Your mate is looking for you, Jackie. Come along before he gets angry and puts another two guys in the hospital like last week,” Loki’s smooth, calm voice came to them from just outside the alley. He watched TJ intently with his ice-green eyes.

TJ tried to pull away from the Alpha’s grip once more, snarling up at the man, “Yeah, let me go.”

The Alpha snarled back, “he’s mine tonight!”

Loki stepped closer and said, sounding annoyed and bored, “oh, dear, do I have to break _more_ fingers? Very well.” His hand snapped out like lightning and he pulled the man’s middle finger back from TJ’s wrist. But Loki didn’t stop pulling, and the Alpha screamed as the finger broke, letting go of TJ. Loki grabbed TJ’s wrist and dragged him out of the alley and into the pharmacy.

Blinking in shock, TJ looked back at the door and then up at Loki, “you . . . wow. Thanks for that . . .”

Running careful fingers over TJ’s wrist, checking for bruises on his skin, Loki said, “heard him threatening you.” Looking up at last, meeting TJ’s eyes, Loki added, “always use surprise. Don’t hesitate. Just do it. Grab a finger and keep bending till it breaks, step hard on a toe, knee a groin or kick a knee, elbow a nose, whatever it takes.” Loki soothed his fingers over the wrist again, “are you hurt, darling?”

“No, not hurt,” TJ sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He let out a breath and said, softly, “can’t risk someone calling the police . . .”

“Think your attacker would risk calling? Omega rights calls for him to back off or risk real jail time.” Loki leaned in, “even if he only _thinks_ you’re an Omega, darling.”

Blinking, TJ went a few shades paler and his voice lowered to what could only barely be called a whisper, “you . . . you _know_?”

Smiling, Loki stroked TJ’s wrist again and whispered, “I _did_ spend the night with you, relieving you, darling. How could I _not_ know? I’m not a rutting _Alpha_.”

“Oh, God,” TJ groaned, putting his head in his hands and letting out another breath. Lifting his eyes once more, TJ begged, “ _please_ don’t tell anyone. I’ll do whatever you want. But, if people find out . . . my career, _Bucky’s_ career will be over.”

"What would I tell them, darling?" Loki smiled gently. "That I'm interested in a beautiful model?" He didn’t mention their sexual identifiers at all.

TJ watched Loki for a few moments, looking as if he didn’t quite believe the Omega.

Finally, leaning in close, Loki said, “does it bother you that I’m Omega?”

“What? No, of course not,” TJ shook his head, worrying at his bottom lip and glancing around the nearly empty pharmacy, the cashier not paying any attention to the two customers, too concerned over her phone. Grabbing Loki’s wrist, TJ tugged the Omega down the right aisle to get the condoms that Bucky had asked him to get. The condoms were always located towards the back of the store, less chances of anyone overhearing their conversation. “You’re a beautiful Omega,” TJ flushed and stammered to correct himself, “I mean . . . uh . . . you’re beautiful and an Omega and . . . that doesn’t bother me?” The Beta chewed on his inner cheek, his fingers tapping against his thighs.

Loki smiled, “ and you’re a beautiful man, too, darling. I was very intrigued by you last night before I even recognized you. Will you give _us_ a chance?” He reached up his free hand and stroked TJ’s curls back.

Meeting Loki’s eyes, not pulling away from the Omega, TJ murmured, “I can’t give you anything you’d want, Lucky.” TJ sighed, turning his eyes to scan the selection of condoms, trying to find the ones that Bucky requested.

Smiling still, Loki asked, “and what would I want that you can’t provide, darling?” He reached over and took a pair of lube bottles, merely holding them.

Looking at Loki through the corner of his eye, TJ said, softly, “I can’t provide you pups. Won’t be able to relieve your heats. Not exactly relationship material.” The Beta frowned, shaking his head, as he grabbed the box for Steve.

Chuckling softly, Loki slipped his wrist from TJ’s grip and took TJ’s freehand. “I don’t want to get pregnant. I plan to adopt if I ever want pups. It worked for me and my parents. I’m adopted.” He leaned in close, “and I’m a ballet dancer. Pregnancy is bad for my career.”

Looking over, TJ watched Loki for a few moments, letting his eyes trail down the dancer’s form and then back up to Loki’s face.

“As for heats,” Loki continued, “I strictly control them, but if I ever do get into a heat state, I have special Omega relief items that help. I haven’t ever had to rely on an Alpha to relieve me yet since presentation.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ sighed softly, shaking his head again.

“And so that leaves relationship material.” Loki tilted his head. “I’m going to let you explain that since I don’t want to assume anything about the wonderfully sensitive man I just met.”

Something passed through the Beta’s expressive eyes but the emotion was gone just as fast as it’d appeared. TJ looked back at the condoms, finding anything to look at other than Loki’s face, “I’m an international model. I’m gone a lot. You’d be thrust into the spotlight.”

Loki seemed very amused. “Darling, when I said ballet dancer, I didn’t mean aspiring.” He pulled TJ to the magazine aisle and gestured. There on several covers, including a Broadway review and other cultural magazines, was Loki, sometimes on stage in pose and sometimes not. “I’m Loki Odinson.”

“Oh,” TJ blinked in surprise, looking between the magazines and Loki. “Well . . . I guess that solves that?”

“There will be times we’ll both be booked solid with work or rehearsals and fittings and such. There are a few days a year I get completely to myself, but I do enjoy coming home in the evening to someone to just _be_ with. And fame is second nature. The only question we’d have to answer is why two beautiful Omegas like us scorn Alphas to be together.” Loki had mischief dancing in his eyes.

“I - - I . . . don’t know, Lucky,” TJ murmured softly, looking at the magazines again, “not exactly the easiest guy to be with.”

“No,” Loki sighed, admitting, “no, I’m not. But could you at least try?” He winked at TJ. “Besides, I can give you _secret_ fodder if you’re afraid I’ll tell? My parents would be livid to find out, so it’s genuinely a secret.”

TJ knew that they were slipping into dangerous territory. Building a relationship upon secrets and lies was _never_ a good idea. TJ hated himself for even considering it. Would it be fair to Loki to have to be forced to settle for a Beta. Loki may not want pups of his own _now_ but what about in a year? Three years? Omegas naturally wanted pups of their own, hence why they went into heat. Bucky, when he’d been eighteen and signed the contract with Pierce agreeing to no pups, had been completely fine until he met Steve. Now, his twin wanted a family of his own more than anything. “You sure this is what you want?” TJ looked over at Loki, his pale eyes troubled.

Loki leaned in and whispered softly, “my brother is an Alpha and is secretly mates with another Alpha. They’re undergoing fertility treatments so his mate can conceive a pup.”

TJ worried at his bottom lip, shaking his head, “that’s more accepted than an Omega . . .” he lowered his voice considerably, “and a Beta together. An Omega and Omega pairing people would just want to have us shoot a porno together . . .”

“Not the kind to parade nude on stage for others,” Loki snorted softly. “I do things like that for myself. Besides, I see nothing wrong with Betas. The minority of the population are Betas, but they are our hard labor force. If they wanted, they could organize and rise up and take over. People are fools to ignore any part of their population and beat them down.” Loki leaned in and softly traced his lips over TJ’s temple. “I don’t mind you being a Beta. And if in the future we wish to change things, we can talk about it. No secrets between us?”

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ slowly nodded, looking reluctant, “no secrets . . .” he met the Omega’s eyes again, “and if you want out of the relationship, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course, darling. And you’ll tell me, as well?” Loki asked, smiling.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you,” TJ sighed softly and looked towards the pharmacy in the back of the store, “I have to get Bucky’s meds. It’s the reason I came down here . . .” he glanced up at Loki.

Smiling wider, Loki nodded, “well, I assumed you weren’t buying me condoms. Those aren’t my size.” He took TJ’s hand once more and led him to the baskets, dropping his lube in the top basket and picking it up. He lead TJ towards the pharmacy. “Shall we get condoms, as well, darling or do you prefer what we did last night instead?”

As they walked back to the pharmacy, TJ detoured back to the condoms, remembering to grab Bucky’s size as well. “I . . . uh, you know,” TJ pointed out, trying not to admit out loud that he could neither get anyone pregnant or get pregnant.

Chuckling, “do you recall last night?” Loki seemed amused, not offended.

“A little?” TJ flushed, worrying at his bottom lip again.

Leaning close, Loki said, “well, obviously we, neither of us, are virgins, so we should get tested. Until we come up clean, condoms are safest, yes, darling?” Loki lifted TJ’s hand and kissed the fingertips.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and, without another word, grabbed a smaller box of his size of condoms . . . or what he assumed would be his size since he never actually used them before.

Loki took them out of TJ’s hand and studied the box then nodded and put them in the basket. He then reached over for Omega condoms for long and slender. He put those in the basket. “Does whomever want these supplies,” Loki gestured to the double X sized condoms, “need lube?”

“Uh . . . no? I don’t think so . . .” TJ said, looking down at the basket, “Bucky didn’t say he needed lube.”

Nodding, not questioning further, Loki began carrying the basket of their mixed sexual supplies towards the back of the store to the pharmacy. “Do we want to go on a date soon? I love movies and dinner and simply sitting and talking, but my favorite is music.”

“Music? Like the Opera or musicals or something?” TJ asked, his interest peaking slightly at hearing Loki enjoyed music.

Laughing, Loki said, “I love listening to music. Radio, recordings, live is best. Sometimes I practice the guitar or piano, but since I’ve concentrated on dance, I’m a bit rusting playing.”

“I play piano sometimes,” TJ said softly and then smiled at the pharmacist. He gave her Bucky’s name and date of birth so she could get his brother’s suppressants before looking back at Loki, “not as much as I’d like but . . .” TJ shrugged one shoulder, beginning to pull out the items in the basket to put them on the counter, “too busy, ya know.”

Loki nodded, “I understand completely. Between rehearsals and shows and exercises, it can be hard to find the energy or time to do more than simply sit and listen.” Loki reached to the counter and separated their things from Bucky’s order, reaching into his wallet to pay for the lubes and condoms he and TJ would use.

“I can get it,” TJ offered, glancing back at Loki, “I don’t mind . . .”

Chuckling again, Loki said, “with your salary, I would expect so, but you catch it next time, darling.” He winked at TJ. “I expect to use these supplies with you. If you have another lover on the side, you have to buy those supplies. And tell me so I don’t accidentally walk in on you two and fly into a jealous rage.”

TJ’s back stiffened and he gave Loki a tight smile, “right,” he said almost coldly.

The smile fell away and Loki softly said, “ah.” He didn’t say anything else but stuck close to TJ.

Looking back at the pharmacist, TJ gave her another smile though the expression did not meet his eyes. The woman, not the usual pharmacist that TJ dealt with since he didn’t come out this late very often, looked surprised at all the different sized condoms on the counter. She didn’t say anything about them, though, since that would be extremely unprofessional. She returned TJ’s smile and asked, “do you need yours as well?” She obviously recognized TJ as the famous Omega model.

“No,” TJ said smoothly, “not out yet.”

She nodded and then rang up TJ’s purchase. The Beta paid with a card and then took the bag she handed over to him. She wished him a good night and then looked up at Loki, “hello, Sir. Any prescriptions you need to pick up?”

“No, I used homeopathic methods, but thank you. May I pay for my condoms and lubricant here or do I need to go to the front?” Loki smiled, his eyes worried.

“Not at all, I can ring you up right here,” she said, giving Loki a friendly smile before ringing up his purchase as well. She gave him the total and then waited for his payment.

Paying, the famous ballet dancer used exact change, unexpectedly, then took his bag and thanked her softly with a smile. He turned and took TJ’s hand to walk with him to the front door. “So,” he dropped his voice, “is your current boyfriend going to be waiting for you? Should we hold hands or no?” Loki sounded subdued, troubled.

“Look, Loki,” TJ sighed, licking his lips nervously, “it’s . . . complicated, okay? I told you I wasn’t an easy guy to date. I don’t . . . I don’t think this is going to work out. If you need someone to help get your rocks off, I’m your guy. I told you I wasn’t relationship material.”

Loki winced then softly asked, “are you in love with him, despite the open relationship thing?”

Shaking his head, TJ dropped Loki’s hand and pulled out his wallet to hand over a bill, “for the supplies that we won’t use?” It was amazing how quickly the Beta shut down.

“TJ, I want to discuss this first, please?” Loki refused the money. “I just want to know if he treats you right? I mean, many couples don’t mind outside lovers, so that I can deal with . . . but if he hurts you, that’s not healthy, darling.”

“Why does everyone care about who I fuck?” TJ shook his head.

Loki grabbed TJ’s hand and said, “I never asked his name, TJ, just that he treats you right.”

“What does it matter?” TJ snapped, more like a cornered animal than out of anger.

“Explain to me, at least,” Loki coaxed gently, “if he gets angry seeing you with someone else? If he does, I’ll back off and try not to get you in trouble for knowing you. I promise to keep your secrets, any I know, but I want to help you, be your friend if I cannot be more to you? I want to make sure you get the respect any man deserves, no matter how he presented.”

Sighing, TJ seemed to slump, putting his wallet back with the money since Loki hadn’t taken it.

Loki leaned close, touching foreheads and whispering, “is he someone you owe money? Someone who has power over your career or homelife? Is that why you let him have this control, or is it deeper affection and love?”

“Please, I _really_ don’t want to talk about it,” TJ murmured, “I - - I _can’t_ talk about it.”

“One last question then, darling. Are you or is someone else in danger from him? Do you need a safe place?” Loki met TJ’s eyes, looking as worried as a man could.

“There is nowhere that is safe. He has the power to ruin everything no matter where I go,” TJ admitted softly.

“Then you remember where I live? Come over when you want to relax. We don't have to have sex, if that will endanger your position, okay? Just hang out.” Loki stroked TJ’s wrist. “Are you allowed friends?”

“Not really supposed to go out much,” TJ ran his fingers through his hair.

“Am I allowed to visit you?” Loki asked gently.

“I . . . I can’t,” TJ shook his head, sounding desperate and scared. He lifted his eyes and murmured, “why do you even care? You only met me last night.”

“Because, darling,” Loki tried a worried smile, “I find you an intriguing person I’d like to get to know better. I’d like a chance to be friends with you.”

“Friends . . .” TJ nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath, “friends, yeah, okay.”

Relief and happiness crossed Loki’s face, though his eyes remained worried. “Okay, so, friends give advice. I’m going to give you some important advice. That scent you wear? Makes you smell like you’re in heat. You need a less strong scent or every Alpha around will continue to proposition you, darling.” Loki touched TJ’s hand, “and if your boyfriend wants you left alone, he’d agree you need to smell Omega but not in heat.”

“He’s not my boyfriend and he picked out that scent. I can’t change it,” TJ said softly.

“Did you let him know that another Omega asked, all solicitous like, if you needed to go to a clinic for heat relief since you smelled so strong of heat? If you tell him that, he might tone it down?” Loki asked carefully, not addressing the fact that TJ was being controlled by someone but wasn’t in a normal boyfriend relationship.

“I . . . I’ll talk to him,” TJ said softly.

“If he wants you untouched, darling, he’ll think about changing the scent. Alphas can tend to forget that Omegas smelling too strong attract attention, not deflect it. Make it sound like you’re sick of being harassed by others, even Omegas, and want them to leave you alone so wondered if he can do something about that. Give him a feeling like he’s the hero, and he may agree. Men, especially Alphas, are easy to manipulate. They like to be in charge and be the hero.” Loki smiled. “And I’ll hide these away so no one sees them.” Loki jiggled his own bag.

“Okay . . .” TJ nodded and met Loki’s eyes once more, “I’ll text you when I get my new phone?”

“Rice. Put the old one in a bag of rice for a week to drain the water. Then you’ll have an emergency backup, too.” Loki looked down the street. “Want me to walk you? I can pretend to live further on in case you’re watched?”

“No, it’s okay. I only live a few minutes from here. Thank you, though,” TJ gave Loki a small smile.

“And I live in the opposite direction from the one I saw you come,” Loki gestured, as if they were two Omegas who’d met at the shop and chatted, Omega-like. “So, if you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you, Lucky,” TJ waved him off in a friendly seeming manner, “see you around,” he called as he started heading in the direction of his and Bucky’s apartment.

“See ya, O-friend,” Loki said, in his normal tone, using a nickname Omegas gave each other to relay a non-sexual friendship. He turned and made his way to his own apartment and was fully two blocks away when someone else accosted TJ.

**************

Almost to his own apartment, a low, very familiar, growl came to TJ from a car on the street. “Get over here!”

TJ froze and looked around, hoping that maybe it wasn’t _him_ the person talked to, despite the very familiar growl. Upon seeing no one else around, TJ sighed and moved over to the car. “Alex? Kinda late for you . . .”

“Who were you chatting with, so friendly and close, touching and everything? And why aren’t you wearing your scent! My God, do you want to ruin yourself? Bucky?” Alex leaned over to open the passenger door, glaring at TJ.

Sighing, knowing what to do by then, TJ slipped into the car besides Alex, “just someone I met, Alex. No big deal.”

“Buying condoms with a new acquaintance?” Alex turned his phone around to show TJ a picture of him and Loki in the pharmacy condom aisle together.

“What the _fuck_ , Alex?” TJ growled, narrowing his eyes at the older man after looking at the photo, “having me tailed now?”

“Paparazzi, Tommy!” Alex hissed. “Someone said he saw you outside the story with an Alpha and another Omega and he started shooting pictures. I had to pay him off to get them!”

Rolling his eyes, putting on his nonchalant attitude once more, TJ snorted, “so what? I was talking with an Alpha and another Omega. I’m allowed to talk to other people, Alex. And the Omega needed condoms, too, big deal.”

“Why do _you_ need condoms,” Alex hissed on a warning note.

Going quiet for a moment, not wanting to get Bucky in trouble, TJ shrugged and said, “safe sex, Alex. Don’t wanna get diseases or anything.”

Alex snatched the bag from TJ and pulled out the boxes of condoms, one size the proper for TJ but the other the really large ones. He shook his head, sounding incredulous, “safe sex with what? A donkey? No one wears this size! They’re made to demeaned all the real Alphas.” He tossed the boxes back in the bag and glared at TJ. “Stop trying to make me jealous with fake porn star boyfriends that don’t exist!”

“Fake?” TJ quirked a brow at the other man, “I assure you, he exists. Who do you think I was with last night, Alex?” TJ knew he was getting Alex more and more upset but he didn’t want to risk exposing Bucky and Steve’s relationship.

“Not a porn star,” Alex sounded suddenly smug. “I know who you were with last night. You were with a fuckin’ ballerina. So, obviously you were fucking yourself on some toy since he’s a very well known Omega.”

Frowning fiercely, TJ said, “maybe I met someone after the Omega.”

Laughing suddenly, Alex showed TJ the picture again, “had no idea your new friend was a dancer did you?” He chuckled to himself, seeming suddenly relaxed and to feel less threatened. “A stupid little Omega who doesn’t entertain guests unless it’s harmless Omegas or Betas. He never sees Alphas. You couldn’t have been safer.”

“Shut the hell up,” TJ snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Alpha, “you don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Shaking his head, Alex quirked a brow, “are you trying to convince me that he has wild orgy parties that require donkey condoms? Ah, Tommy, trying to make me jealous . . .” Pierce put his hand on TJ’s knee and squeezed.

TJ shoved Pierce’s hand off of his leg, “now, why the hell would I do that? You’re just some old fucking Alpha who can’t get any without threats.”

Stiffening, Pierce said, “I am? Very well, get out of my fucking car. Good luck on your next shoot.” He turned to face the road.

TJ reached for the door handle to push it open, “asshole,” he grumbled and slipped from the vehicle, seething with anger by that point.

Alex pulled his car into traffic with a peal of rubber squealing, leaving TJ standing there.

Shaking his head, TJ walked back up to his and Bucky’s apartment, opening the door and throwing his keys into the bowl. “Back!” He called.

Bucky looked over and smiled, but the expression faded. “Teej? You okay, baby?”

“Fine. Got your stuff,” TJ set the bag down beside his twin, “I’m gonna go to bed, though. Wiped out. And we have another shoot tomorrow, so you should get some sleep, too.”

“Just waiting up for you, Teej.” Bucky smiled, standing and stretching. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Nodding, giving Bucky a small smile, TJ said, “night, Buck. See ya in the morning,” and with that the Beta walked down the hall and slipped into his room, the door shutting with a soft click.

***************

When the twins arrived to the photoshoot early the next morning, they could see Steve already beginning to set up his equipment. The Alpha looked downright _pissed_. Bucky had never seen his normally very calm boyfriend so upset.

Frowning, Bucky stopped on his way to his dressing room. “Something wrong, Rogers?” he asked.

“This stupid shoot!” Steve growled, an angry noise, “I don’t do these fucking types of shoots and neither do you two!”

Puzzled, Bucky shook his head, “I don’t understand why?” He couldn’t understand why Steve was suddenly against underwear ads.

“They changed the theme,” Steve seethed, looking up at Bucky with miserable eyes.

“They did?” Bucky frowned and shook his head, catching sight of the clock. “We’ll figure it out, okay?” He headed hurriedly to the dressing room. Inside, he said, “Teej, is Steve mad! He’s upset about the underwear ad for some reason. Think they switched it to lingerie instead of briefs?”

Frowning, TJ said, “Steve’s done lingerie before. Remember, the Valentine’s Day line.” He looked at the makeup artist and asked, “what’s the theme today, Margie?”

Looking disapproving as well, she bit out, “a spread called _‘The Nature of the Beast’_ for _Alpha Rut_.”

“Wait, _what_?” TJ stiffened, looking at Bucky with wide eyes, “we aren’t porn stars!”

Bucky’s jaw dropped open at the name of the very well known, and very sexually explicit, Alpha porn mag. “Alex knows that. When he finds out, he’ll stop it! He always refuses this kind of trash!”

TJ stormed out of the dressing room, heading directly for Pierce’s office. Slamming his fist on the opened door, TJ called, “Alex!”

Looking up from his paperwork, Alex sad, a coldness to his voice, “you’re a bit overdressed, aren’t you, Mr. Barnes?”

“A fucking _porn_ shoot? We don’t do porn,” TJ bit out, striding over to the desk and leaning on it with both hands, “cancel it. Now.”

Pierce shrugged, sitting back in his chair. “You’re not minors and you do what pays, Mr. Barnes. If you don’t work, you don’t get paid, do you?”

Narrowing his eyes, TJ snarled, “we are high class fucking models. We don’t do _porn_.”

“Well, I’m afraid the underwear ad was pulled by the magazine as were all other offers. I’ve called around all morning and no one wants you - - not after the pictures came out in the press. Damn paparazzi.”

“What pictures?” TJ snapped, blood rushing through his ears.

“Why, the pictures of you buying condoms, as well as your little chat with that big Alpha in the alley. Looked like prostitution to the readers, I’m afraid. People have been calling and pulling contracts. Belize was the first to go.” Alex shrugged again. “But you’re a big boy now in charge of your own life, aren’t you?”

TJ let out a breath and swallowed, “make me do it then. Bucky wasn’t in any pictures. I’ll do the shoot.”

Grinning, Pierce said, “oh, but some enterprising media whiz might have photoshopped him in instead of the pretty ballerina.”

“Alex, please. Punish me. Don’t punish him. I’m sorry, okay?” TJ begged.

“I’m afraid it’s all arranged. Bucky is to be filmed this morning by Mr. Rogers while being thoroughly fucked by a very large Alpha, and being ejaculated on and in. Then after lunch, it’s your turn.”

“I’ll do both. Put a wig on me or something, they won’t be able to tell,” TJ insisted, his chest tightening with panic.

“Horny, aren't you, little whore?” Pierce sneered.

“Yes,” TJ insisted, dropping his voice to a low, begging plea, “please, Sir. Let me do both shoots. Let Bucky go home. Please?”

“No,” Alex stood up and walked out the still open door, grinning as people in the hall looked shocked. He walked over to Steve and sighed, “are you ready, Mr. Rogers?”

TJ followed Pierce out, grabbing his arm and pleading again, cutting off Steve, “Alex, _please_. I’ll do whatever they want me to do. What you want me to do. Just . . . please, don’t make Bucky do this. I’ll do two spreads even, for next month’s issue.”

“No,” Alex sounded pleased. He called to the dressing room, “back to the lingerie, girls. The _Alpha Rut_ editor called and cancelled last minute. Something about problems in scheduling.” He grinned at TJ and leaned close, “I control your careers. Got that?”

TJ’s eyes widened and he dropped his head, swallowing, “yes, Sir.”

“Mr. Pierce,” Steve had to control his own fury and shove down the growl that wanted to work it’s way past his lips, “this constant changing is not a way to run a shoot.” Steve looked as if he wanted to deck the older Alpha.

Growling, Alex shot a glare at the other Alpha. “You’re the photographer. All you care about is lighting and poses. Don’t you _dare_ tell me how to run my modeling business! If you can’t work in these conditions, I can find someone else easily. And they won’t get all fucking upset because the models aren’t wearing clothes.”

Narrowing his eyes, Steve snarled, “because I _respect_ the models,” before whirling around to fix his equipment for the new theme.

“No, I believe you’re fuckin’ pissed off you didn’t get your rocks off seeing my boys nude and taking it up the ass.” Pierce turned and headed back to his office. “TJ, wardrobe and makeup now!”

Defeated, knowing that Pierce had lied to everyone about the porn shoot just so the others could hear TJ begging to do both shoots, the Beta walked back to the dressing room. Once inside, TJ murmured to his brother, “we’re doing a lingerie shoot, now.”

“No, we’re not,” Bucky answered, sounding enraged. He pulled his jeans on and grabbed for his shirt. “I’m not working for anyone who threatens to break contract for his own sick pleasure. I heard him make you beg for me, which I appreciate but we’ll discuss it later, and I’m not working for his ass any longer!”

TJ’s head snapped up and he looked up at Bucky, “you’re . . . quitting?”

Bucky sighed, “I’ve gotten several offers to switch managers, TJ, and turned them down. While you were trying to salvage our pride . . .or mine, I was making calls to all of them. Coulson Film wants to speak to us.” Holding up a hand, he said, “an interview and to figure out if he wants to fight Alex over us, but it’s a start.” Bucky took TJ’s face in his hands. “We have witnesses as to breach of contract, TJ. Everyone in this studio heard the stupid plans and it doesn’t matter if he dropped them, our contract says no porn.”

“I - - I can’t leave,” TJ breathed out, sounding terrified. What would Pierce do to him if Bucky left the firm?

“You can work for someone else just as easily, baby. I’ll help you through it.” Bucky touched foreheads.

Shaking his head, TJ whimpered, “Pierce will tell everyone about me, Buck.”

“Then we find out what the policy on shooting is for whoever we consider. We have enough funds to go on Sabbatical for a bit, baby.” Bucky stroked TJ’s cheeks, his tone coaxing.

TJ let out a soft sob, the emotion so sudden and unlike the normally nonchalant Beta. “He’ll ruin us both . . . I’m so sorry, Bucky. I . . . I should’ve never done this. Shoulda just worked in a factory like a good Beta does.”

Bucky’s eyes shot to their makeup girls and then back to TJ and he soothed, “no, no, it’s okay, baby. That’s no life for you. You’re beautiful and sensitive and have so much to give the world. We’ll work this out!”

Softly, barely over a breath, TJ said, “he . . . he made me . . . God, Bucky . . .” he shook his head, dropping his eyes from his twin’s face.

As if the pieces just fell into place, Bucky whispered, “it wasn’t your date . . . _he_ hurt you.” Bucky hugged TJ hard and nuzzled his neck, “we’re so out of here! We’ll sue for breach of contract!”

“Since I . . . I was nineteen,” TJ breathed, feeling his chest tighten up as he admitted the secret he’d been keeping from his brother for six years.

“Thank you, ladies, for all you’ve done for us over the years. We truly couldn’t have asked for nicer and more artistic artists helping us. You’ve made us beautiful.” Bucky looked to their crew then guided TJ for the door.

Steve looked up and frowned softly when he saw the twins walking out of the dressing room, TJ actually _crying_. Hurrying over, Steve put a hand on Bucky’s bicep, “Buck? Everything okay?”

“No, we’re leaving this firm and suing for breach of contract. Porn is against our contract and we have witnesses that he tried to set up a porn shoot.” Bucky kept his arm firmly around TJ. “Thank you for the beautiful photography work, Steve. Maybe since we’re no longer working together, we can catch dinner tonight?” Bucky turned TJ towards the door, noting that no one told Pierce what was happening.

“Text me when to come over, I’ll be giving Pierce my notice, as well,” Steve nodded, watching the twins leave, knowing that Bucky needed to help TJ at that moment. Bucky would text him when he was ready for Steve to come to the apartment.

**************

Bucky went first to the bank and accessed his safety deposit box, merely walking TJ with him mutely wherever he went. He didn’t make TJ interact with anyone and frowned fiercely if someone asked if TJ was okay. He took TJ to their lawyer, Maria Hill, next and insisted that, even without an appointment, they had to see her as soon as possible, even if it cost extra to interrupt her lunch.

“But, Mr. Barnes, she is with another client,” the assistant frowned softly, her eyes darting between Bucky and TJ.

Bucky began listing words, not sentences. “Assault.” His eyes stayed on the assistant. “Breach of Contract.” He hugged TJ closer. “Denial of Omega Rights.” He snapped out, “false advertising and libel.” Bucky fell silent for a moment to see how she would react.

Blinking, the secretary nodded and pushed a button on her phone, hitting the intercom between herself and her employer, “I’m sorry for interrupting, Ms. Hill, but the Barnes brothers are here and it seems like an urgent matter.”

“Are they willing to wait for ten minutes?” Ms. Hill asked.

The secretary looked up at Bucky expectantly.

“We can wait. Thank you.” Bucky guided TJ to a couch and sat down with him, holding him tightly and nuzzling once more.

They didn’t have to even wait ten minutes before the last client left and Ms. Hill buzzed her assistant to let the twins in.

“You two can go in now. She’s ready for you,” the woman called to the twins.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Bucky said and guided TJ into the office. He sat his brother down then slipped to the end of a second chair. Immediately he pulled out the contents of what he’d gotten from the bank: their contracts. Bucky put them on the desk. “These clearly state that we are not to do porn work, nor are we to engage in sexual activity while under contract. However, Mr. Pierce clearly tried to set up a porn shoot this morning. Even if I can’t have him punished for sexually molesting one of us for six years, I can sue him for Breach of Contract and Denial of Omega Rights. As you,” Bucky pointed out a certain clause, the lawyer watching with a bit of amusement, “can see, it says here that TJ is a Beta and is not to release that information to anyone. Thus, if he wants to fight dirty, I can get him on libel and false advertising by telling the world that TJ’s an Omega.”

Maria HIll pulled over both contracts and began reading through the key parts Bucky had indicated. She glanced up after several long minutes. “Do you need some tissues, Mr. Barnes?” Her tone was sympathetic, not the same tone one might expect of a woman disgusted with a Beta for pretending to be Omega.

Wiping his eyes, TJ shook his head and said softly, not looking up, “I . . . no, thank you, I’m . . . I’m fine.”

“So, am I to understand that since you’ve been eighteen, or was it younger, that you’ve been masquerading as an Omega?” Ms. Hill looked directly at TJ.

“Eighteen,” TJ answered, worrying at his bottom lip. “Betas can’t be models.”

“Actually, legally, Betas _can_ be models. In fact,” Ms. Hill glanced through the contracts, “Betas are not banned from any profession. Hiring policy, however, is a different matter and one we’re still fighting.” She looked up again, “and am I to understand that your manager was the one who had you sign this contractual agreement to pretend to be an Omega for work?”

TJ nodded, finally looking up to meet Maria’s eyes, “yeah. Said no one would want to have a Beta model, so said it would be better if I was an Omega.”

“Legally, no one is allowed to ask a performer his or her gender identity or sexual presentation since the work does not involve either piece of information. Nor would either interfere with performance work. So, your manager was either misinformed or lied outright. No one can legally ask you if you are a Beta in the performance industry.” Maria met TJ’s eyes.

Sighing, TJ nodded, feeling stupid and foolish for allowing Pierce to use him.

“Of course, most managers might not tell aspiring young performers that, since they like to boast power and control. It sounds like this man may have used your youth and lack of knowledge of the industry to trap you in a contract that is both immoral and illegal. No contract may deny an Omega the right of mating or pups unless it would endanger the unborn pup, such as in the nuclear field. By denying James his right to a family and by having you lie about your presentation, this manager was breaking numerous laws.” Putting down the papers, Maria nodded and leaned forward slightly. “I believe you both have a very solid case against this man for many charges, even if assault cannot be proven. We could try, but it’s difficult.”

TJ shook his head, letting out a shaky breath, “don’t wanna tell everyone that I let that man have sex with me for six years.”

Nodding, holding up a hand to forstall Bucky, Maria said, “perfectly understandable under the circumstances. Are you willing, in court, to admit he had you sign a contract to hide your Beta status?”

Closing his eyes, letting out a soft breath, TJ nodded, “yeah . . .” he knew he’d never be able to work in the industry again. No one would want to work with someone who lied to the public.

“We can file a petition to have a closed hearing, denying media as well as public exposure of the charges, if that suits you both? I am sure he’ll agree not to be exposed for all of these charges.” Maria studied TJ.

TJ shrugged, “it’s going to come out anyways. Doesn’t matter if it’s closed or not.”

“However, we can control _how_ and _when_ it comes out, Thomas.” Maria nodded and gestured to the pages, “first and foremost the attempted pornography charges. Secondly the Denial of Omega Rights charges. We’ll file your charges of Coercion and False Advertisement but make less of a deal of those charges so they can squeak under the radar. Make the public aware that James was being wronged and they’ll rally around you both, assuming you had the same problems.” She smiled slowly, gently, “we won’t lie, not at all, but we don’t have to answer what isn’t asked, do we?”

Numbly, TJ nodded, not saying anything else. Everything was happening so fast and he felt like his life was spiraling out of control.

Bucky reached over and shook the lawyer’s hand. “Thank you, ma’am.”

She nodded. “I’ll keep these if I may and read them through. Set up another appointment with my assistant. I wish to see both of you together, if you’re not adverse. And no public interviews, even if paparazzi shoot out questions. Just smile and turn away or whatever you stars do.”

TJ nodded and stood back up, waiting for Bucky to get up as well before leaving the office. He let his brother handle the job of making the next appointment. Once everything had been handled, Bucky led TJ out and to a local coffee shop rather than home. He dialed Steve as he stood in line, people looking then doing double takes and snapping off pictures of the famous, elusive models. Bucky kept TJ positioned so his face wasn’t in any shots.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve answered promptly.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky said softly. “Ninth and Randall, the Coffee Cup Cafe. As soon as you can?”

“I can be there in a couple minutes,” Steve assured his lover, “see you soon.”

“Thanks. We’re gonna get fat today.” Bucky hung up and ordered two coffees the way he and his brother liked them and some very low-fat, low sugar brownies, and guided TJ to a table to sit. He ignored everyone watching and soon the other patrons went back to their business, though the conversation held excitement. “Stevies’ on his way, Teej,” Bucky softly said, passing his brother his stuff.

“I can leave?” TJ murmured, picking at the brownie though not eating it, “let you guys have your date?”

“It’s lunch time. Our date’s for tonight. This is you and me and the other man who cares about you time.” Bucky caressed over TJ’s wrist. “But we don’t have to stay here. Once we collect Steve, we can go anywhere you wish.”

“Can I just go home, curl up, and die?” TJ asked softly, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“I can let you go home, curl up, and _cry_ , but not _die_ , baby. I couldn’t live without my TJ.” Bucky stroked again. He leaned in and whispered, “trust me? I’m not the blond in the family. That was Mama.”

Sighing softly, TJ nodded and took a small sip of his coffee, “okay. Whatever you say, Buck.”

The bell chimed and Steve walked in, immediately seeing the twins and heading in that direction. “Hey, guys.”

Bucky smiled and stood, gathering the drinks and food. “Hey, Stevie. We’re going home. C’mon, Teej.” He carefully nudged his twin’s shoulder.

Nodding, TJ stood and followed Steve and Bucky out of the coffee shop, letting them walk a few steps ahead of him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Steve asked, softly, “he okay?”

“No,” Bucky sighed. “He’s depressed and ashamed and feeling lost and helpless and overwhelmed. I’m barely holding him together. We need him home and resting. Alex did a real number on him.”

Nodding, Steve leaned over and placed a small kiss on Bucky’s temple, “well, we’re almost at the apartment. You guys have a really central location to everything.”

Bucky nodded. “The perks of having money in the bank and in investments,” Bucky looked back at TJ, worried.

TJ kept his head down, following them all the way to the apartment. Even once inside the safety and privacy of their home, TJ simply walked over to the couch and sat down. It seemed at if the Beta was in shock.

Leading both his brother and his lover up the steps of their apartment building, a rather nice brownstone, Bucky unlocked the door and opened it. “Teej? Who was the man you dated the other night? What was his name?”

“Loki Odinson. He’s a dancer,” TJ murmured from his spot on the couch, “was on the cover of some magazines.”

“Loki?” Steve smiled softly, looking at TJ and then at Bucky, “he’s a good guy. I’ve done a few shoots with him.”

“And he figured out you’re a Beta?” Bucky asked, watching his brother as he shut the door and put the food and drinks on the coffee table in the living room.

“Yeah, he figured it out. Says it didn’t bother him,” TJ answered softly, looking at Bucky.

Nodding, Bucky moved over to TJ and hugged him. “A nice vanilla bath bomb with lavender. Then tuck you into bed for a long afternoon nap. Sound good, baby?”

“Yeah, sounds nice,” TJ agreed readily enough, “why don’t you guys go to the museum or something? I know you’ve been wanting to see that exhibit on space, Buck.”

“You sure you don’t want to come, too, baby?” Bucky offered with a smile.

“No, don’t feel like going out today, maybe tomorrow,” TJ said, giving his brother a small smile, “you guys go. Have fun.”

Nodding, kissing TJ’s forehead, Bucky said, “okay. I’ll tell you all about it so we can go tomorrow. You rest and take that bath. I know you love long baths.”

“Yeah, I’ll get some rest. Feel a bit tired,” TJ agreed with a nod. “I love you, Buck.”

Hugging his twin fiercely, Bucky said, “there’s some sleeping pills in my drawer if you need them. Be careful, they’re strong. I love you, baby.”

Nodding, nuzzling at Bucky’s neck, TJ pulled away and said, “have fun. See you on the flip side, Buck.” He gave his brother a small smile and turned to head towards his room.

“Yeah, see ya, Teej.” Bucky walked over to Steve and took his hand, smiling at his boyfriend. “Museum, Stevie?”

“Yeah, a museum sounds great,” Steve nodded, leading Bucky towards the door.

Once in the hall with the door shut, Bucky pulled out his phone. “I know you have the contact info of everyone you’ve ever photographed. I need Loki’s. I’m gonna have him come spend time with TJ so he knows he’s not just a _worthless_ Beta if a famous Omega wants to spend the evening with him.”


	3. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Overdose; Drowning; Reference Rape; Heat Cycles**

Pulling the key from his pocket, which TJ’s downstairs neighbor had provided on orders of his twin, Bucky, Loki carefully verified the apartment number in the six story building. Finding the right door, Loki unlocked it, not knocking on chance of disturbing TJ in his bath. Bucky, half an hour before, had informed Loki that TJ would be in the bath for almost an hour if given a chance and the right combination of bath bombs.

Letting himself into the apartment, Loki listened for any sounds, calling softly, “Darling? Bucky said you wouldn’t mind if I came over?”

Not hearing a response, Loki walked towards the bedrooms, checking each door as he went since he didn’t know the layout of the apartment. Finally finding the proper room, Loki knocked softly and opened the door, “TJ? Darling? It’s Loki.” He looked in.

Shocked, Loki threw the door open and leapt inside, grabbing the submerged, unconscious young man and dragging him bodily from the water, struggling with his waterlogged weight. “God! TJ!” He sprawled the model on the floor and pulled out his phone, hitting the emergency connection to the rescue services.

“My boyfriend drowned in the tub! I just found him! He’s blue and not breathing!” Loki called, sounding close to hysterics. He barely heard the dispatcher’s questions, only answering about half the time. All the while, Loki tried to recall what he knew about CPR and drowning victims and finally broke out with “I don’t know how!” when asked to do CPR.

The woman on the other side calmly helped him, talking him through how to help TJ as best he could.

Loki worked on making sure TJ’s airway was cleared out and tried to listen for possible water in the lungs or stomach. Since he couldn’t tell, he began trying to get his new lover breathing, holding back his own tears, pushing down his fears to better help the delicate brunet. All the while, he kept the phone on speaker to get his instructions and breathe out any answers he could manage.

Shortly after Loki initiated the call, the ambulance arrived and got to the apartment. They came in and took over TJ’s care. One listened for sounds in the lungs, determining that TJ has inhaled water, turning him over to help get the water out. Eventually they transported him to the gurney and began transporting the unconscious victim from the apartment. As they made it to the hall, Loki suddenly reached over and covered TJ’s face with a shirt, drawing a surprised glare from the EMTs.

Loki shook his head, “it’s better. He’s too famous. Someone sees him, you’ll never get through to the ambulance and people will be chasing you to the hospital.”

Once in the ambulance, the EMT took the shirt off TJ’s face and tossed it to Loki, who also sat in the vehicle. “Can you tell us his name, date of birth, medical information?” The EMT asked.

Watching the patient carefully, Loki began answering yet more questions, knowing he’d have to wait until they got to the hospital to call Bucky about TJ. He didn’t want to risk his cell phone interfering with the ambulance radio or equipment.

**************

Bucky laughed at something Steve said when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, glancing over the read out to find out who’d called. Immediately he called the number back, his breath catching, “Loki? You texted TJ and emergency? What happened?” His pale eyes fell on Steve, a touch of hysteria there.

“Okay, on my way! Keep me posted!” Bucky hung up and grabbed Steve’s hand. “TJ drowned in the tub? Must’ve fallen asleep. We gotta go!” He tugged, desperate to go help his twin.

“What?” Steve asked, stunned, letting Bucky tug him and then hurrying just as fast as his boyfriend was. “They tell you what hospital? What his condition is?”

“St. Mary’s,” Bucky responded, waving his hand desperately for a taxi. “Loki didn’t tell me much, but said he found TJ drowned in the tub and they went to the hospital. They’re working on him right now.” He looked at his boyfriend. “I shouldn’t have left him, Stevie!”

“It probably would have still happened, Buck, had you been there or not,” Steve said, trying to reassure his lover. “St. Mary’s isn’t far from here, it’ll only take us a few minutes.”

“If we can get a damn taxi,” Bucky swore. “Think he took the meds and fell asleep or was he just too tired after what Alex put him through? Alex has been raping him for six years, Steve . . . six years TJ kept quiet because that asshole blackmailed him!” A taxi stopped and Bucky threw himself into the backseat, knowing some cabs preferred no Omegas or Betas up front. “St. Mary’s!”

Steve slipped in quickly besides Bucky, looking shocked once more, “Alex had been . . . _What_? How . . . How did we not see it?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky moaned. “I was so selfish and blind. He seemed so happy and I just thought he was okay with things.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and shook his head. “You . . . you don’t think it was . . . intentional, do you?” He turned frightened eyes to his lover once more.

“I don’t think so, no,” Steve shook his head, “I think TJ loves you too much to do that.”

“Have I told him enough how much I love him?” Bucky moaned, “how I can’t live without him? Does TJ know how precious he is?”

“Well, just make sure you tell him that when you see him next. Because, he _is_ going to be okay,” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, offering him a reassuring, though worried, smile.

“Drowning . . . in a tub? You hear about it, but you never expect it!” Bucky buried his face in Steve’s shoulder and tried to hold back a sob. Crying wasn’t going to help TJ.

Within a few minutes the cab pulled up in front of the hospital. Steve paid the driver with cash and grabbed Bucky’s hand, leading his lover out of the cab and into the hospital.

Bucky let his boyfriend take over, thankful to relinquish a bit of control to the Alpha. Not that he was a supporter of Omegas giving up all power, but sometimes - - sometimes it was nice to rely on others. He let Steve worry about the details so he could concentrate on gathering his control for when they found TJ.

Loki stepped over from a private room and signaled them to follow him, thus avoiding the receptionist and any waiting people who might recognize Bucky or even Steve. He whispered as they walked, “he’s in a private room, stable. The doctor had to pump his stomach and then counteract the sleeping pills. No one’s sure how many he took, but the doctor says it was nowhere near enough for a suicide intent unless he was planning on drowning.” Loki touched Bucky’s hand, drawing his worried attention. “He hasn’t woken up yet, but they think he should within the next hour or so.”

Bucky nodded and stopped short at the sight of a security guard outside the room Loki led them to. “Loki?”

“I took anti-press precautions,” Loki murmured. “There’s a list only you can adjust. Me, you, and Steve so far. I didn’t know anyone else’s names to add.”

“No, that’s a good list for now. Thanks.” Bucky looked at Steve. “I’m going to sit with him, okay, Stevie?” His tone sounded almost anguished, though calmer than before, relieved it didn’t appear TJ tried to commit suicide out of depression; who tries to drown himself?

“You go ahead, Buck, I’ll stay out here so there isn’t a chance of us overwhelming him. I imagine he’s going to be confused and scared when he wakes up,” Steve leaned closer to kiss Bucky’s lips gently, “it’s going to be okay, Buck.”

Nodding, Bucky drew a breath then headed over to the room, showing his identification. He slipped inside and paused at the sight of TJ on an IV, oxygen, and catheter as well as the monitoring equipment. He took another breath and sank down in the closest chair, eyes locked on his brother’s pale face, the bruised circles under his eyes. He looked so small and delicate. Carefully, Bucky took TJ’s hand and settle down to watch his twin.

It took almost thirty minutes before the first movement came from TJ with the twitching of his fingers in Bucky’s palm. Then a very soft, confused whimper broke past his lips as his eyes cracked open. “Buck,” He croaked.

“Right here, baby.” Bucky reached up and stroked TJ’s hair then cheek. “Right here, Teej. I’m here.” He smiled in relief at his twin.

Swallowing thickly, TJ looked around the unfamiliar room, not saying anything for a few moments as he fully came to. “Where . . . why am I in the hospital?”

“Loki went over to spend some time with you, to cheer you up? I sent him,” Bucky told TJ, hoping TJ would see it as the advantage it really turned out to be in the end. “He found you unconscious in the tub and called the hospital. You were under the water, baby.” Bucky stroked TJ’s cheek again. “They resuscitated you.”

“Under . . .” TJ’s eyes widened as everything seemed to come back to him.

Nodding, Bucky carefully smiled and stroked TJ’s curls from his forehead, fingers wafting through the damp hair. “Fell asleep in the tub and slipped under the water.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt myself! I promise, I wasn’t,” TJ insisted.

Bucky carefully moved TJ’s hand to kiss it, “I know. The doctor told us there wasn’t enough sleeping pills to kill you out right. You took them before your bath but should have held off until after.” Bucky kissed TJ’s palm carefully and smiled. “It was an accident. It’s okay. You know I love you, right?”

“Usually . . . they take an hour or so to work . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, his eyes flickering to look at Bucky. “I - - I love you, too, Bucky. I’m . . . I ruined you and Steve’s first official date, didn’t I?”

“Not at all. It went wonderfully. I enjoyed the science section, like I intended, and you’re alive. Can't get better than that.” Bucky kissed TJ’s palm. “And later we can all enjoy the rest of the museum together, okay? You were tired, you’re okay now.” Bucky sounded so relieved.

Letting out a breath, TJ’s head fell back against the pillows but he didn’t look away from Bucky. “I just . . . I wanted a night without the nightmares . . .”

Nodding, Bucky nuzzled at TJ’s palm. “I can see that, baby. I hear you, sometimes, in your room but you always tell me you’re okay. I can understand wanting a dreamless sleep sometimes, baby.” Bucky offered a smile and nuzzled again.

“I . . .” TJ sighed, letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them up again, “I’m so sorry for . . . for all of this. I’m just one fuck up after another . . .”

Bucky looked surprised and shook his head, “how are you a fuck up, baby? You’ve been so good and hard working and so protective of me. I heard what he put you through, Teej. I heard what you were willing to offer to get me out of that. I’ll never forget how much you were willing to sacrifice for me.” Bucky nuzzled TJ’s palm and whispered, “my hero, my twin.”

“It was my fault that he even . . . even thought of the porn gig,” TJ murmured, letting out a shaky breath.

“I don’t believe that,” Bucky protested. “He’s been off and on trying to get me to spend some _quality private time_ with him. I never took him up, but now I think he wanted to rut on me, too.” Bucky kissed TJ’s palm. “He’s a dirty pervert and was probably quite happy to make the porn threats, storing up the information how much he could push you for next time he got pissy.”

“It doesn’t matter now. After word gets out . . . of what I am, _Alpha Rut_ will be the only magazine that’ll even deal with me,” TJ glanced up at the ceiling of his private hospital room. “I’ll take the fall for it all, Buck, I promise. I - - I’ll tell everyone that I made you keep my status a secret.”

“And I’ll counter with the truth, that _Alex_ made us keep it quiet. That we were silent because it was in the contract and we trusted him.” Bucky met TJ’s eyes. “People will realize what a slime he is.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m a Beta and now everyone is going to find out. I’d be shocked if Pierce hasn’t already got the word out,” TJ sighed softly.

“TJ, think for a moment, does that change how good you look or how excellent your work has been?” Bucky leaned close, “we’ll figure this out. Right now, rest, okay? I want you better so you can come home as quick as possible.”

“How long are they keeping me?” TJ asked, moving his eyes back to look at his twin.

“I don’t know. They were waiting for you to wake up to talk to you and evaluate you.” Bucky brushed the backs of his fingers over TJ’s cheek, smiling, still holding his brother’s hand. “I love you so much, my other half.”

TJ smiled softly, still looking exhausted, “I love you, too, Buck. Now . . . now with all of this happening . . . are you gonna let Steve mark you?”

“If he asks, I’m saying yes,” Bucky grinned widely. “Makeup can cover up a lot of things, right?”

“Can cover up pretty much everything,” TJ laughed softly, “I’m happy for you, Buck. Maybe you’ll get that little house after all?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “yeah, but that’s a ways away. Right now, I’ll be content to get my brother home to our apartment so I can mother him.” Bucky kissed TJ’s palm again.

“I’m fine, jus’ a bit sleepy right now is all. Let me take a nap and I’ll be as good as new,” TJ said, offering another small smile to his brother, obviously trying to put on the strong face he’d always worn . . . ever since he presented Beta.

Nodding, Bucky asked, gently, “when you wake back up, did you want to talk to Loki?”

Wincing slightly, TJ looked at Bucky, pale eyes flashing with worry, “you . . . you said he found me?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “I saw you were depressed and tired and thought you might like to talk with him while Steve and I were gone. So, I called him and got him a key to access the apartment.” Bucky shuddered, “he saved your life, baby. Within an hour of leaving you, I got the call from him. He was already at the hospital and had been with you for over fifteen minutes by then.”

“I . . . I can talk with him right now,” TJ said softly, knowing that Loki probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him and was just being polite and waiting to tell TJ to his face. Why would Loki want any sort of relationship with him after he’d nearly drowned in his own bath tub?

Bucky nodded and leaned over to kiss TJ’s forehead. “I’ll go get him, baby.” He stood and hurried out.

Loki came in before two minutes had passed, his expression worried, haunted. He sank immediately onto the edge of the chair and reached out to cover TJ’s hand with his own. “Darling,” was all he said, studying TJ’s face with worried ice-green eyes.

“I am so sorry you had to see that,” TJ said immediately, trying to sit up better.

“Why?” Loki asked softly. “Was it on purpose? Do you regret my intervention?” Loki reached over to ease TJ into another position.

“What? No, I didn’t . . . I wasn’t trying to kill myself. I . . . I just wanted to sleep. That’s it,” TJ blew out a breath, his eyes misting with miserable tears, “just wanted to sleep. I promise I wasn’t trying to kill myself . . .”

“Then you don’t regret my intervention,” Loki said with certainty, a smile gracing his lips temporarily. “There’s no reason to be sorry. I’m quite glad I was there. I didn’t know what to do very well, but I was in time to help you.”

TJ looked over at Loki, his eyes still shining with unshed tears, “I . . . I can understand if . . . if you don’t want anything to do with me.”

Loki leaned closer and asked, “are you no longer TJ Barnes?”

“Uh . . . I’m still TJ Barnes,” the Beta said softly, watching Loki closely.

“And did you suddenly present as something other than a Beta?” Loki asked softly.

“No?” TJ answered.

“Did you stop enjoying piano music?” Loki pressed, smiling fleetingly.

“No . . . Loki, what’s with all the questions?” TJ finally asked.

Loki answered, “well, if you’re still you, why would I suddenly _not_ want to be with you when just a few hours ago I did?”

“Because you just had to pull my naked ass out of a tub?” TJ offered, his eyes falling to his hands which sat in his lap.

“And a lovely naked ass it is, darling,” Loki cooed gently. “And I’ve seen it dry and wet now. I like it both ways.”

Snorting softly, TJ gave the Omega a very small smile.

“TJ, darling, even if I had interfered with a serious attempt to kill yourself, I still want to be with you. I hope to prove to you that you are worth knowing, that I want to have something, friendship or more, with you.” Loki reached up to stroke at TJ’s damp curls on his forehead. “I’d be a poor friend indeed if I ran at the first sign of trouble, intentional or accidental.”

“Things are only gonna get rougher from this point on,” TJ warned softly, unable to meet Loki’s eyes, “Bucky and . . . and I, we quit our firm after our manager tried to force us into a porn shoot.”

“Good for you, darling. You are better than that.” Loki smiled, pride in his eyes.

“But, we’re gonna have to go to court . . . and, Alex might,” TJ licked his lips, letting out another shaky breath, “he might tell everyone what I am.”

“Then you tell the world first and take the shock element out of his grasp. He’ll be derogatory in his claims. But if you come out to the public, they’ll forgive you quicker and rally around you.” Loki stroked his cheek and sighed, “so beautiful, so delicate, so traumatized. You need someone to look after you for you and not for gain.”

Flushing, TJ instinctively nuzzled at Loki’s palm, his eyes fluttering shut for only a moment before the Beta got control over himself once more. “Sorry . . . I,” the brunet licked his plush lips. “No one is going to want me. And you, you deserve better, Lucky.”

Loki tilted his head, shoulder length brown curls shifting over one shoulder, “why? Why can’t I determine that I deserve _you_?”

Shaking his head, TJ glanced at Loki and then dropped his eyes once more, “an Omega deserves to be cared after. Not the other way around.”

Loki chuckled and turned to kiss TJ’s fingers then place them on his cheek. Leaning into TJ’s palm, eyes closing in a look of contentment, Loki said, “and if the Omega needs that care for quiet times? For companionship? And not for career or other such _big_ items people think an Omega can’t handle on his own?”

“Lucky . . .” TJ said softly, lifting his head to look over at the Omega, “I - - I’m a broken mess. I’m not worth it.”

Opening his eyes, Loki smiled back, “I don’t mind broken, darling. I’m very good at listening . . . and make a great shoulder to cry on. I’m here for you if you want me. You’re worth it to me.”

“How can you be real?” TJ muttered, leaning back against his pillows once more, looking bewildered.

Laughing again, Loki said, “I have my bad points, darling. You have yet to see them. I can be manipulative, selfish, and quite, quite arrogant.”

Shaking his head, though his eyes seemed to be drooping once more in exhaustion, TJ replied, “no . . . you’re perfect.”

Laughing, Loki kissed TJ’s fingers and nestled his cheek once more in TJ’s palm. “Sleep, darling. Sleep and heal.”

“You gonna be here when I wake up?” TJ murmured, though it was clear that the Beta was already half asleep.

“Yes, my darling. I’ll be here,” Loki promised.

“Good,” TJ breathed out before falling asleep completely, his hand still in Loki’s.

**************

TJ stepped into the apartment after Steve as the Alpha held the door open for them. The Beta couldn’t believe how winded he felt. Normally, the flights of stairs didn’t bother him in the slightest but right then he felt like he’d run a marathon. TJ leaned up against his brother, his body trembling slightly as his breath came out in soft wheezes.

Bucky reached into the discharge bag and pulled out the inhalers TJ had been discharged with. He quickly checked them both then shook one. “Okay, breathe in then blow out, baby.” Doing as he was told, TJ took a regular, troubled, breath then blew out as much air as possible. Bucky held the inhaler up to TJ’s lips and instructed, “breathe as deep as you can and hold it in as long as possible, baby. Doing good.” Once TJ coughed out after attempting to hold his medicated breath, Bucky rubbed him between the shoulder blades. “Good boy. One more . . .”

The thin Beta repeated the exact same process, this time a little easier since he had a little bit of the medicine in his lungs to help loosen them up. After the second dose, TJ nodded, giving his brother a small, slightly relieved smile. “Thanks, Buck,” he croaked softly. The second time he’d woken up, after talking with Loki, TJ had felt a bit worse. The doctors were worried, as with most drowning survivors, that TJ might develop pneumonia since he’d already had fluid in his lungs . . . fluid that contained bacteria.

Bucky smiled. “Hey, anything for my baby, right?” He pulled out the rest of TJ’s medicines and put them in easy reach of TJ’s chair. He set up the Spirometer that would help TJ relearn to deep breath, since his lungs were protesting it. “All set up, Teej. Got an alarm set so you get up every hour to walk around and do your exercises and coughing.” Bucky setup the laptop alarm.

Nodding, TJ settled back in the chair for a moment, his chest burning just slightly from the exercise of walking up the stairs. He looked over at his twin and cracked a small smile, “note to . . . self. Don’t inhale . . . water again.”

Chuckling, Bucky ran a hand through TJ’s curls, “right, I won’t, either.” He leaned over and kissed TJ’s hair. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

“A little of both?” TJ said softly and moved to try and get up from the chair, “I can . . . help.”

“Sure,” Bucky encouraged. “You can sit in the kitchen while I cook. Bring your yellow inhaler in case of an attack.”

Nodding, TJ grabbed the yellow inhaler and accepted Steve’s aid to get back to his feet. Together, the three made their way to the kitchen, Steve helping TJ get situated on one of the stools. After, the blond made his way over to his boyfriend and gently kissed his lips.

Smiling into the kiss, Bucky hummed happily. “Sit, let me feed you, too, Steve. Teej? When do we see Loki next? Have any idea?”

TJ pulled out his phone from the pocket of his sweats and looked down. Seeing he had a missed text, the Beta unlocked his phone to check it. TJ frowned very softly after reading the message from Loki. “Says he is . . . looking for hotels to stay . . . at. He can’t stay at . . . Thor’s anymore since . . . he was making Sif unhappy . . . which makes Thor unhappy.”

Bucky looked surprised. “And his own place? Doesn’t he have an apartment close to his theatre?”

“Think he said something . . . about it being remodeled,” TJ answered, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve then TJ. “Well, if you want to stay in the living room on that chair with the automatic lift, he can have your room?”

“Can’t even sleep in my bed . . . stupid lungs,” TJ murmured but sent the offer to Loki, happy that the Omega wouldn’t have to waste money on a hotel room.

Smiling, Bucky said, “glad we could help,” just as Loki responded to TJ’s message.

_‘I accept, darling. Thank you for saving me this time, though don’t make a habit of it. I like being the hero.’_

TJ smiled, looking down at his phone as he typed out, _‘can come over whenever you can.’_

_‘On my way, darling. Thank you.’_ Loki typed back.

TJ looked back up at the others in the room and reported, “Loki is on his way now. He says . . . thank you.”

Bucky laughed and put some hot cereal in front of TJ to eat. He knew it would be easy for TJ to eat and not to feel guilty about if he couldn’t finish it. Setting down the same thing before Steve and his own place, Bucky moved to the fridge to pull out fruit to cut up for everyone to help themselves to.

The Beta slowly took bites of the hot cereal, not rushing the meal. Looking at both Bucky and Steve, TJ asked after swallowing a bite, “any news on . . . Alex?”

“Maria served him the papers today, so he knows we’re suing him.” Bucky answered, putting down the sliced fruit within easy reach of his brother. “No word yet, either directly or through the media. Apparently, Loki also managed to keep your face out of the press yesterday, something I don’t think I would have been able to think to do.”

Sighing, the breath ending in a cough, TJ rubbed at his chest and waited for the tension to ease a bit before saying, “yeah . . . don’t think I’d be able to . . . either, had the situations been reversed. Lucky said I should . . . go public before Pierce has . . . the chance.”

Bucky looked up from his own food, and studied TJ. “Yeah, I agree with that, TJ. We need to tell our fans what happened, warn other models about Alex and his kind. We can help others by warning them. And this way, Pierce can’t twist it to look like you deliberately asked for that contract.”

“But, I . . . I can barely talk,” TJ said softly with a small frown, looking over at his brother.

“I can talk,” Bucky smiled at his twin. “And you can be there right beside me. We come clean together, united.”

“When . . . when should we do it?” TJ asked, worrying at his bottom lip.

“I’ll ask Maria about the legal ramifications, TJ. I’ll call her after breakfast. Then we can be sure it won’t hurt our case, either.” Bucky took a strawberry from the group plate and started eating it.

TJ nodded and reached out to grab a strawberry for himself. “Did the doctor . . . really say I shouldn’t be in a bed?”

Bucky looked at TJ. “He said you need to sit up to sleep, leaning on pillows or something. He also said if you confine yourself to bed, you can develop pneumonia and that can kill you. You need to be doing things that help your lungs move air.”

Sighing again, TJ nodded, “wasn’t . . . gonna _confine_ myself. But, being able to sleep in my bed would be good. How . . . how long do I gotta sit upright?”

“You can use your own bed if you sit up on pillows to sleep, so your lungs are working, like in a hospital bed. And it’s not upright, it’s angled.” Bucky smiled and passed more strawberry slices to his twin. “So, do we put Loki in the living room?”

“Why . . . why can’t Loki sleep in the room, too?” TJ asked, meeting his brother’s eyes.

Chuckling, Bucky held up both hands. “I’ll leave that up to you two to hash out. I’m going to just reserve my room for me or for us twins if you need it. If you and Loki want to share, go ahead.” He turned his head at a knock on the door and stood. “I’ll get it.” Bucky headed for the front door, letting his hand rub along Steve's shoulder blades in passing.

Both Steve and TJ watched as Bucky left the kitchen in order to answer the door.

Bucky smiled when he saw Loki standing there, suitcase in one hand, garment bag in the other. The dancer smiled and walked in, saying, “Bucky, good morning. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay for awhile. I apologize for any trouble I might cause.” He followed Bucky back to the kitchen and smiled wider at seeing TJ up and eating. “Darling! Steve. Good morning.”

TJ looked up and smiled at Loki, “good morning, Lucky. If you want . . . you can set your things in my room. Second door on the . . . right.”

“Thank you,” Loki turned and went to go put away his belongings.

Looking at TJ, Bucky smiled, “well, I suppose he likes you if he’s going to come stay over with you.” He winked. Bucky had no problem with TJ getting together with an Omega as long as his twin brother was happy.

Flushing slightly, TJ looked down at his cereal as he took another bite. “I don’t know . . . maybe . . .”

“Steve, help me here!” Bucky begged, rolling his eyes.

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head, “he’s just being bashful, Buck.” He looked over at TJ and gently nudged his shoulder, “it’s clear he likes you.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “there, you see, Teej? From another guy who likes a Barnes brother.”

“I mean . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, “even after . . . finding me . . . he still wants to be around me?”

“Why wouldn’t he, baby?” Bucky asked, “you’re human. Accidents happen. If he threw you away because you got sick, then I’d kick him out of the house!”

“Not . . . not many people would want to be . . . around someone they just met . . . who almost drowned in their own bathtub . . . after taking sleep medicine like a dumbass,” TJ murmured, grabbing another strawberry to eat.

“I think those people are shallow then,” Loki’s voice came from the door as he stepped back into the room. “When I want to get rest after a busy set of nights, I take medicine, too. And, yes, I’ve fallen asleep very quickly after, but when I’m that tired to begin with, I’m not calculating the time it takes to kick in. I’m just looking forward to rest.” He walked over to TJ and placed a hand on his back.

TJ leaned into Loki’s touch as much as he could; the Beta seemed starved for gentle, loving contact. “I just . . . I knew the nightmares were . . . were going to be bad.”

Nodding, Loki said, “ah, the perfect time for a relaxing bath and some anti-nightmare sleep. It’s surprising this hasn’t happened before if you have serious nightmares regularly. May I sit with you?” His tone was matter-of-fact, as if TJ’s condition and accident were normal for everyone.

Glancing up at Loki, TJ nodded and gestured to the empty stool on his other side, “sure.” TJ let out a breath and added, “normally . . . I just try to exhaust myself until . . . until I pass out.”

“Sometimes,” Loki gracefully sat down, “I’m so exhausted I can’t pass out. Thus, the medicine.”

Bucky took his own seat again and passed the fruit to Loki. “I hope we don’t disturb you with our schedules, Loki. We often have exercises and such to stay in shape. We do those in the early morning, unless we’re running late - - which isn’t often. Do you go to a gym?”

Shaking his head, Loki took some fruit and answered, “no, I usually exercise at home right after I wake up then shower before going to the theatre.”

“When . . . when do you start rehearsals again?” TJ asked the Omega.

Smiling, Loki said, “I have another week off then begin rehearsals for _Swan Lake_.”

TJ smiled, glancing at Bucky and then back at Loki, “doctor says . . . I should be mostly better in a week.”

Looking delighted, Loki stroked TJ’s back, nodding, “very good, darling. Then we can steal a few minutes here or there together to get to know one another better. Until then, I exercise and practice four hours a day and other than that, I’m free.”

“Won’t get in the way of . . . your practice, I promise,” TJ assured, knowing how important a strict regimen could be for some people.

“I appreciate that, darling,” Loki sounded sincere. “I need to stay top of my performance to keep the jobs and my place in the troupe.” He smiled at TJ as he ate one handed, the other constantly stroking over TJ’s back or arms lightly.

“I bet you’re a good dancer,” TJ commented softly, flushing once he realized what he’d said.

Chuckling, Loki said, “I have been known to enjoy myself dancing at a club.” He winked. “I’m not only about ballet, after all.”

“Well, after I’m feeling . . . better, maybe we can go to a club?” TJ offered, giving Loki a small smile.

“I would adore showing you off on my arm, if you’d let me. Otherwise, I know a very discreet club with low lights, a smooth floor, and live music.” Loki stroked over TJ’s neck and down his back.

“I . . . I don’t think we need to be secret . . . anymore? Unless . . . unless you want to?” TJ sounded a little worried. 

“I’ve already said I’d love to have you on my arm in public, darling,” Loki chuckled and nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “Does that sound like I think we need to hide?”

“No? I . . .” TJ let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry . . .”

“Sorry?” Loki lifted his face, “for checking in to be sure or for something else, darling?”

“I . . . I don’t know,” TJ winced, swallowing thickly, “I . . .” he was about to apologize again but stopped himself. He’d been long taught to apologize, even if it was something he had no control over, such as presenting Beta.

Loki nuzzled again, “ah, well, I’m more than fine with showing off that we are friends hoping to become more than friends if you are. I want to be with you and spend time, and if we enjoy the sames things, like dancing, that’s what I’d like to do with you.”

Smiling softly, TJ extended his neck, welcoming the nuzzling, “when . . . when I can take normal sized breaths . . . we can go dancing . . .”

“It’s a date, darling. Don’t push yourself until collapse, but certainly don’t back off. Pneumonia can kill and I’d rather not lose my favorite Beta in the world.” Loki nuzzled again, humming happily in Omega contentment.

Flushing, TJ glanced at his brother again, not used to a lover showering him with this much attention.

Smiling happily to see TJ being appreciated for being himself, and openly at that, Bucky nodded. “Shall Steve and I give you two some privacy?” he chuckled.

Steve laughed softly and stood, taking his, TJ’s, and Bucky’s bowls to the sink to rinse off before putting them in the dishwasher. He took Bucky’s hand and led the brunet into the living room. “You doing okay, Buck?”

“My stomach’s in a roil from the stress I think, but it’ll settle once my brain catches up to the fact that TJ’s okay and safe.” He sighed and sank onto the couch. “I was so scared I’d lose him, Stevie.”

“You almost did,” Steve said honestly. He and Bucky had always talked openly with one another, “but, he’s okay. I still think the counseling appointments would be a good idea. Even if it hadn’t been intentional, he’s obviously struggling after what Alex put him through.”

“I know. We’re both going to be going. I’ve already got the first arranged for us.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and tugged him down to sit. “Stevie . . . this changes things, doesn’t it? The contract being void and no Alex.”

“Things don’t have to change if you don’t want them to, Buck,” Steve said softly, meeting Bucky’s eyes, “but . . . I’m very open to going public with our relationship.”

Bucky sighed, “I’ve never had a problem with a public relationship, Steve, except that damn contract with Alex. I’d love everyone to gossip about me winning the best Alpha in the world. And how lucky I am.” He stroked Steve’s chest.

Snorting softly, leaning closer to press his lips against Bucky’s, Steve said, “then, we can go public. Whenever you’re ready to, Buck.”

Smiling softly, Bucky leaned over and began nuzzling, much like Loki had to TJ. It was one of the signs of a contented Omega about to go into heat. “My Alpha,” he purred happily.

“You’re happy,” Steve said softly, not even a hint of question in his voice. He knew Bucky wasn’t about to go into heat, since he’d just had his a week before. He turned his head to kiss Bucky’s lips. “Oh . . .” Steve blinked and looked towards the kitchen.

“Oh?” Bucky blinked, puzzled and a little put out that Steve had stopped what promised to be a very nice make out session.

“Loki’s near heat, Buck. You see how touchy feely he is being? His marking TJ, maybe without even realizing it,” Steve pointed out, turning his head to meet Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky sighed and let his head fall back. “TJ should be told, just in case he wants to keep the friendship platonic right now. I mean, I don’t think Loki’ll force him when he’s not well, but . . .” Bucky lifted his head and met Steve’s eyes, “TJ might not want an Omega _mate_.”

“Well, if Loki’s heat hits in the next week, TJ isn’t going to be healthy enough to relieve him anyways,” Steve said softly, keeping the conversation between him and Bucky for the moment.

“And he’ll need relief,” Bucky frowned. “I usually can keep track of my cycles, but some Omegas don’t. Do we get personal and ask him?” He looked towards the kitchen where he could barely make out his brother on the stool.

“Well, he is your roommate now and maybe or maybe not in a relationship with your brother,” Steve said, “I think personal might be acceptable. Especially since TJ is too sick right now to be able to offer any sort of relief.”

Nodding, Bucky sighed and shifted to rise to his feet. “I’ll go take care of it?”

“Did you want me to come with you?” Steve offered, looking up at his lover.

“Sure, then we can appear to either be a united family or ganging up on him.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “I hate making TJ feel like I’m disapproving of Loki or anything. Teej deserves happiness.”

“I don’t think this makes it seem like you’re disapproving at all,” Steve said honestly, rising to his feet once more, “actually, it just seems like you’re concerned _for_ Loki and want to be able to get him the help he may or may not need soon.”

Nodding, Bucky drew a breath, “okay. Here goes.” He walked into the kitchen, stopping as he saw Loki still nuzzling and humming. Softly, Bucky asked, “Loki? I was wondering, as a dancer, how you manage your heats? I know, as a model, I use suppressants.”

Loki lifted his face, smiling, eyes half-lidded. “I use homeopathic solutions and natural rhythms.”

“And that makes you regular? I mean, you know when a heat’s coming on?” Bucky asked, trying to lead into the subject.

With a nod, Loki said, “oh yes. I’ve been quite regular since presentation. I start heat by the second week of a month.”

“So, you’re not due then?” Steve asked.

Smiling, Loki replied, “not for two more weeks.” He waited for a moment then went back to nuzzling TJ’s neck, “I love your natural scent. Did you know Beta’s have a very soft, gentle scent. You smell like sugar cookies. Not overpowering like Alphas and Omegas, nothing to turn my stomach. I prefer Beta scents.”

Looking surprised, TJ moved his eyes to Loki’s face, flickering to look at Bucky a moment before returning his attention back to Loki. “I do? No one has ever told me that before.”

“Has anyone bothered to scent you like I am?” Loki nuzzled again, “or have they just sniffed the air around you?”

“I . . . uh . . . I guess not?” TJ supplied, not stopping Loki from scenting.

“Well, that’s why no one’s noticed. I have a very sensitive nose, as well, and at times Omegas and Alphas overwhelm me. But Beta’s have such a gentle scent. I love _your_ Beta scent.” Loki gently kissed TJ’s neck, right where an Alpha would mark an Omega, then went back to nuzzling.

Steve looked back at Bucky and offered a small smile, “well? No need to worry, then?”

Relief at the fact that Loki wasn’t nearing heat but was deliberately flirting with TJ flooded Bucky and he said, “well, if you need help or anything, Loki. I’m able to provide things an Omega needs.”

“Oh, thank you, Bucky. I’ll definitely ask if I need something.” He glanced up, smiling, then went back to his attentions to TJ’s neck.

“We can leave them alone again,” Steve chuckled and tugged Bucky out of the room once more. “Think we were in the middle of something . . .”

“You bet we were. I want some of that scenting,” Bucky smiled flirtatiously and sat on the couch then slowly lay backwards as he tugged Steve down over him.

Growling playfully, Steve went where Bucky tugged, laying over him and crashing his lips against the Omega’s. Steve fresh spring air scent surrounded Bucky as it peaked with interest.

Sighing in happiness, Bucky kissed back, enjoying any time he could get with his secret boyfriend. He loved the feeling of Steve’s weight pressing down on him; to Bucky, it felt protective and loving. “My Alpha,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips, eyes shining.

“So beautiful . . .” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips, kissing again, one hand lifting to caress his fingers down his boyfriend’s cheek, his other arm helping keep himself propped up. “Always so beautiful, Buck. You know that? You’re beautiful inside and out.”

Smiling happily, Bucky returned all of Steve’s kisses, purring, “you make me feel beautiful, Steve. So gorgeous.” He ran his hand down Steve’s muscular chest, across his abdomen, and down to cup his crotch. “So big for me, too,” Bucky mewled.

“And it’s all for you,” Steve growled again, a low, intense rumble deep in his chest. “I love you, Bucky. More than anything . . .” He kissed again, nipping at Bucky’s lower lip, licking away the slight sting.

“I love you more and more each day, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, kissing back, beginning to stroke his Alpha’s member through his jeans. “Wanna go into the bedroom to work on this, Alpha?”

Chuckling, eyes blown with lust, Steve nodded, “yeah . . . don’t think that your brother would appreciate us loving on the couch.” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and gently tugged him up as he stood.

Laughing softly, Bucky said, “neither would the Tuesday maid.” Bucky went where Steve followed. Once on his feet, he switched and led Steve to his bedroom, trading kisses the entire awkward passage. Once inside his room, Bucky began stripping off his own shirt.

Steve followed suit, tugging his own shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He cupped Bucky’s cheeks between his strong hands and kissed again, slipping his tongue between his boyfriend’s lips, tasting the Omega.

Grabbing Steve’s shoulders to kiss back a bit, Bucky let go so he could unfasten Steve’s jeans, slipping his hand carefully down to rub at his lover's cock. “Mine . . . all mine . . .” he murmured into Steve’s mouth.

Groaning against Bucky’s lips, Steve’s hips thrust up into the brunet’s palm. “All yours, Buck. Always . . .”

“Wanna feel you fill me up, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, beginning to push Steve’s jeans open and down. “Want my Alpha in me all night for once.” He smiled wider, “got my plug in . . .”

“You do?” Steve smiled, walking Bucky backwards towards the bed. He gave the brunet a gentle push so that he fell onto the bed before laying down on top of him again. “My boy so eager for me? So eager to be filled up?” Steve trailed his fingers down Bucky’s chest.

Nodding, Bucky let out a soft keen, “always need you, Alpha. Always ready to take you. Now I found a way to stay open for you . . . my big, beautiful Alpha.” Bucky nipped at Steve’s lips. “Mine.”

Steve finished undressing his lover, showering him with gentle caresses as he did so until the Omega was completely nude. The Alpha quickly undressed himself before reaching down between Bucky’s legs and rocking the plug gently, massaging the brunet’s rim.

Groaning a bit louder, Bucky’s hips thrust upwards, meeting the sensations and inadvertently pushing the plug as deep as it would go, the wide flange preventing Steve from accidentally losing it. “Yes, Stevie . . . need you,” he mewled.

“You want me all night long, Buck?” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear, pulling out the plug. His eyes widened in shock at the large amount of slick that poured out of the Omega’s passage. “Buck? Are you going into heat?”

Lifting lust-darkened eyes, the room quickly filling with the scent of cinnamon-sugar, Bucky panted, “think so? Not due . . .” he moaned and his hips thrust towards Steve, looking for more stimulus, more pleasure. “Need you, Stevie . . .”

Steve didn’t try to puzzle through how Bucky could be going through heat again when he’d just had it the week before. The blond shook himself and got repositioned, his body already reacting to the Omega in heat.

Blinking, Bucky said, “we gonna use condoms or risk pups, Alpha?” He sounded too far gone to really care at the moment, a force of habit driving the question.

“Did you want to use condoms, Buck?” Steve asked, stopping for a moment.

Wrapping his long legs around his lover, Bucky mewled, “want pups with you . . .” He wrapped his arms around Steve, as well, and tugged him closer. “Need your pups.”

Growling again, Steve nodded, dropping his face to nuzzle at Bucky’s neck, easing his thick cock into the Omega’s willing body. “Smell so good, Buck. So ready for me . . .”

Breathing in Steve’s musk, Bucky nodded and mewled, “so good for me. My wonderful Alpha. Take such good care of me. I need you deep, Stevie, deep and hard. Wanna feel you make those pups.” His hands barely stayed still on the large blond’s flesh.

“You got it,” Steve nipped at Bucky’s neck as he thrust deep into the Omega’s passage. He only gave the brunet a moment before he started a fast, deep rhythm, rolling his hips just how he knew his lover liked. “So perfect, Buck . . .”

With a moan of sheer delight, Bucky let Steve drive him closer and closer then over the edge, meeting his lover with every thrust.


	4. Whirl of Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Prejudice, Anxiety, Referenced Coercion and Rape, Unsolicited Phone Sex, Nesting Behavior**

Loki looked up from where he nuzzled TJ’s neck when he heard the bedroom door shut. He blinked but smiled. “Bucky and Steve? One hears rumors . . .”

Glancing over his shoulder, TJ nodded, smiling softly, “yeah, they’ve been going out for a little over two years now. Had to keep . . . it hush hush because Alex,” the Beta swallowed thickly after speaking the name, “made him promise to swear off sex and relationships in the contract.”

“For how long was he sworn away from relationships?” Loki asked, tilting his head, long black hair slipping over his shoulder.

“Since we were eighteen,” TJ admitted, looking back at Loki, his pale eyes troubled, “he didn’t have a problem with it until he met Steve. They hit it off right away.”

Loki nodded, reaching for a piece of fruit again. “Breaks the Omega Fertility Rights Agreement, actually. No contract can demand celibacy for more than two years in a row.” With a nibble to the orange slice, Loki met TJ’s eyes, “enough time to reasonably film a major motion picture.”

“Bucky . . . has already talked with our lawyer. She’s working on it,” TJ added, letting out a sigh that ended in a cough. TJ winced, rubbing at his chest again.

Stroking a finger down TJ’s shoulder then arm, Loki asked, “Were you informed that, like the Violence Against Women Act protects men and children, too, the Omega Fertility Rights Agreement also protects Alpha and Beta rights against a no celibacy contract longer than two years? It’s an equal opportunity protection, darling.”

TJ shrugged one shoulder, looking down at the counter instead of meeting Loki’s eyes, “not like I kept to it. So . . . no biggie.”

“However, you have a case against him for even making a naive eighteen year old sign one. Even though your body doesn’t produce children, you have an equal right to sexual contact and forming a mating, TJ. Beta’s have a long road uphill to battle for equality, but they _do_ have that basic right,” Loki informed his new boyfriend. He finally seemed done with the fruit.

“We’re . . . focusing more on Bucky,” TJ said softly, still not meeting Loki’s eyes, “then the people . . . will just rally around him. And him . . . means us?”

Loki looked thoughtful. “Who came up with that strategy?”

“Our lawyer? Of course . . . maybe I misunderstood,” TJ said.

“DId you take an active part in the discussion with the lawyer, darling?” Loki stood to go put away the remaining fruit and clean his dishes.

“Um . . .” TJ frowned softly and shook his head, “I don’t know? I guess? It . . . it was a bad day.”

Nodding, Loki left his clean dishes in the drainboard and came back to sit down, taking both of TJ’s hands. “And, you’ve mentioned before, you fear the public will turn on you if they find out you’re a Beta? That you won’t get good, respectable jobs?”

“I know it,” TJ murmured, slowly slipping off the stool, using the counter to help him keep steady. “I’ve . . . been lying to everyone for seven years . . .”

Loki stood as well but didn’t immediately reassure TJ that his fans would forgive the lie of presentation. Instead, he thought things through. “So, the idea is to present, as honestly as you can while still maintaining some privacy, the truth and to show that you are still the wonderful model who loves his fans that you were when in hiding, yes?”

“You make it . . . sound so easy,” TJ coughed again, his breath coming out in light wheezes.

“Would you like help with your breathing and coughing exercises, darling?” Loki immediately reached out to take TJ’s forearms, helping to support him while he coughed.

“Maybe?” TJ met Loki’s eyes, looking unsure.

Smiling softly, Loki said, “for now, I’ll take that as a yes. When you’re less sick, I’ll take you at your word. Come, walk on my arm into the other room where I saw your respiratory device and medicines.” He offered his arm to TJ for support but did not offer to make it so easy TJ didn’t heal properly.

Nodding, TJ accepted the help and let Loki guide him back to the living room where his medicines were. “This really sucks . . .”

“Would you prefer to share the bed with me? I can arrange a mountain of pillows to lean on for you?” Loki smiled and reached over to take the pills and look over the bottle labels.

“Would you mind?” TJ asked softly, watching Loki closely, “I mean . . . if you want privacy, I understand. I’m fine . . . on the couch.”

Chuckling softly, Loki reached out to gently stroke TJ’s cheek. “I’d feel better, actually, together, TJ. Then I can be on hand if you need something. Won’t have to struggle to wake someone.” Loki gestured to the bedroom using his chin. “Shall we?”

TJ smiled softly and nodded, letting Loki lead him towards the bedroom. The room was fairly neat and done in shades of blue and greys. “If you have any . . . clothes that need to be hung up. I have room in my closet.”

Loki nodded. “I took the liberty. I hope that was okay?” He smiled at TJ. “Tired?” Loki moved to the bed and started piling pillows on one side to give TJ a sort of wedge to sleep up on. “If you prefer the other side, let me know and I can switch everything?” he offered.

“No, I’m not that picky,” TJ answered, giving Loki a grateful smile. After the dancer had finished, TJ eased down onto the small mountain of pillows with a relieved sigh, “thanks, this feels a lot better than having to sleep on that chair.”

Looking satisfied, Loki turned to his suitcase and opened the leather bag. He pulled out a pair of dark grey pajama bottoms made of what looked to be silk. Without going to another room, Loki switched from his clothing to the pajama bottoms then slipped into bed next to TJ. He smiled and leaned up against TJ’s shoulder. “Do you mind a cuddle for bedtime or should I keep to myself, darling?” he purred.

“Cuddling is good,” TJ agreed with a nod, giving Loki a small, tired smile.

“Good,” Loki lay his head down so his cheek pressed to TJ’s shoulder. “Then get some sleep, darling. I’m here when you need me.” He closed his ice-green eyes, smiling still.

***************

Two days after Loki moved in the phones started to ring. Loki watched, sitting at breakfast, as Bucky picked up his phone to speak to the first caller and TJ’s phone rang almost simultaneously. Loki reached over to slide TJ’s phone closer to the still healing man. He watched both brothers carefully as he ate neatly.

Bucky’s eyes shot to TJ’s as if he know that Maria Hill had just called his brother. However, Bucky spoke to a very curious reporter who had some surprising questions. “I’m sorry, sir, we’re not allowed to speak too much about the case. But, yes, it does involve a contract forcing my brother to pretend to be an Omega, among other things.”

Paling, TJ snatched up his phone and quickly answered the call, “Maria?”

“TJ?” Maria Hill’s voice came across as soon s he answered, “you’ve probably already seen the breaking news this morning?”

“No, I try to avoid the news as much as possible,” TJ answered. After only two days, the Beta felt a lot better already since he was sticking very closely to the doctor’s instructions.

“This time, you’ll want to see it. It involves you and Bucky,” Maria advised, her voice a bit breathless.

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ carefully slipped from his stool and made his way over to the TV in the living room. Grabbing the remote, TJ turned the device on and changed the channel to the morning news.

“On allegations of abuse of an Omega, falsifying documentation, and illegal contract practices.” The news reporter faced right into the camera, one hand holding her earpiece in while the other held her microphone.

She nodded to something and the man in the newsroom asked, “any word from the Barnes brothers on this breaking story?”

“No, Roger, Not yet, but we’re in front of the apartment building, waiting to spot one of them. We’ll ask about the allegations as soon as one shows.” She nodded again, and looked expectant.

“How’s the fan reactions so far? How are they taking this sudden revelation that one of the most successful Omega models is, in reality, a Beta?” the anchor asked.

Smiling, the reporter shook her head and said, “both sides are showing, Roger. There are people saying he should be on trial with Mr. Pierce. But, if you pan the camera, you’ll see . . .” The camera swung around showing a small group of people with anti-Beta signs. It continued on to show a greater group of people with pro-TJ and pro-Bucky signs, “their fans are out in droves to support their favorite twins. To hear the fans, they don’t care what his sexual presentation is as long as he can do the work and isn’t a jerk about it.” She blinked, “that was a direct quote, Roger.”

“But . . .” TJ said, his eyes glued onto the TV though he spoke to Maria on the other line, “Bucky and I haven’t done an interview yet.”

“Not yet,” Maria agreed. “I released a notice to the press to run this morning, early, right around the weather report. It claimed the Barnes twins were suing their former manager, Alexander Pierce, for Omega abuse, illegal contract practices, and forcing you, TJ, into pretending to be an Omega so Mr. Pierce could benefit by making a larger payment. That you’re both sick of the lies and the abuse and are coming clean to your fans.” Maria hummed slightly and asked, “are one of you going to show his face out the door today to prove your not in hiding, like Pierce is?”

“Should we?” TJ swallowed thickly.

“I think so. Even if that small anti-Beta group starts hurling insults, your fans, true fans, are a larger group and there’s security mixed into both groups to keep things from getting physical.” Maria’s tone came out calm and sure.

“Okay . . . I - - I guess I can go down now?” TJ worried at his bottom lip, watching the report and the people who’d gathered outside their apartment building.

The lawyer hurried to say, “TJ, I don’t want you going out there alone. Take someone, anyone, with you. You've been ill recently.”

“Yeah . . . okay, I’ll take someone,” TJ murmured, glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen and then back towards the television once more.

“Good, keep me informed of things, TJ. I’m going to be working your case right now.” Maria hung up.

Letting out a breath, TJ walked back into the kitchen and asked, “who wants to go out with me? Maria thinks I need to go out there . . .”

“I will,” Loki instantly stood as Bucky stepped forward, claiming, “me.”

“We can all go?” Steve offered, slipping from his stool as well.

“Yeah, let's do that,” Bucky nodded, grabbing his jacket and TJ’s. He handed the one jacket to his brother then slipped into his as Loki grabbed his own jacket to put on. Bucky smiled at Steve, looking slightly nervous.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “it’s going to be okay, Buck.”

Drawing a breath, Bucky nodded and looked at his twin. “Ready, baby?”

“Not at all,” TJ said honestly but stepped towards the door.

Loki slipped his hand in TJ’s and smiled at the model. “Then let us face this together, darling.” He reached out and opened the door then guided TJ out and down to the elevator. Bucky followed the first couple, holding onto Steve while trying to appear relaxed.

TJ held Loki’s hand and let the dancer lead him down to the foyer and out where the press and fans waited. A cheer went up, warring with the lesser group of insults and jeers. But the fan group was indeed larger than the anti-Beta group. Bucky stepped out with Steve behind Loki and TJ. He smiled and headed towards a nearby reporter.

“Hello. Thank you all. We appreciate the show of strength and interest in our case.” Bucky offered a smile to the crowd. “As you might know, we can’t discuss particulars, but this morning’s news report accurately listed three of the charges we’ve placed against our former manager.”

TJ stayed slightly behind his brother, not saying anything yet, letting Bucky field this interview . . . that is until the interviewer asked him a question directly.

Bucky added, “what you might not be aware of is that my brother has suffered a severe anxiety attack and illness directly related to the stress of not only the secret we’ve been forced to keep, but the stress of revelation and future ramifications. He’s recovering, as you can see, but he’s still weak. I hope you can forgive him his delicate health for the moment. We’ll both try to continue to address our beloved fans who deserve the truth and the explanations we’re allowed to provide by law.”

The female reporter TJ had seen on TV, June, stepped a little closer and asked, “who are your friends?”

Bucky chuckled, “the ones here or are you asking me to name my loyal fanbase?”

Chuckling back, June said, “no, these two gorgeous men with you.”

Glancing over at Loki then up at Steve, Bucky answered, “Loki Odinson and Steve Rogers. Both are very good, supportive friends.”

“Boyfriends,” TJ added softly, glancing at Bucky and then the reporter, flushing.

Loki smiled and lifted his and TJ’s linked hands. “And much glad he’s a Beta after all. I’d have trouble dating another Omega.”

Bucky smiled back at Steve. “Yes, boyfriends.”

Steve nodded, giving Bucky a smile.

June nodded and turned to TJ. “You’ve been hiding your presentation for six years due to a contract?”

Not sure what he could and could not say, TJ simply nodded and answered, “yes. I was made to sign a contract when I was eighteen to hide my presentation.”

“How hard has it been to keep this secret from the public?” June asked.

“Extremely hard,” TJ let out a breath, glancing towards the supportive fans and then back to June, “I wasn’t ashamed of who I was until I was . . . _made_ to be.”

“And are you going to be pressing further into Beta rights now that you’ve exposed your true identity?” June asked, smiling, eyes eager.

Bucky fielded that question, “we have always been supporters of Beta rights if you check our past charity and political activities. Now,” he smiled at TJ then looked back at the fans, “now that TJ and I don’t have to hide who either of us are, we’ll be able to be far more active in equality support, as we’ve always wanted to be.” A cheer when up from their avid fans while a hurl of insults came from the smaller anti-Beta group.

Letting out another breath, TJ’s eyes flickered towards the hateful group and he said, almost as if talking directly to them, “Betas deserve the same rights as anyone else. They deserve to be able to hold the same jobs, earn the same salaries, and have the exact same access to benefits, such as healthcare, as Alphas and Omegas. Betas shouldn’t be forced to work in factories or construction yards, though there is nothing wrong with those jobs. What I’m saying is that Betas should be able to be actors, musicians, doctors . . . models, among other jobs that have be withheld from us.”

Another cheer went up which the anti-Beta group tried to drown out. Loki stepped forward, giving TJ a sweet smile. He looked to the crowd as he leaned towards the microphone June held out. “And Betas should be free to marry Alphas and Omegas if they desire. Betas are humans, too.” Loki smiled and lifted TJ’s hand to kiss the back of while staring into those pale blue eyes.

TJ smiled softly and nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend.

Bucky looked at Steve then looked back at his fans and those who didn’t support TJ. “I thank you both for coming here to peaceably spread your word about your opposing causes. Might I please ask you all to go home, enjoy your families and the rest of the day? We’re going to try to get some normal people things done such as laundry and this morning’s dishes.” He lifted Steve’s hand to his cheek and nuzzled without really thinking.

Steve smiled and lead Bucky back towards the apartment building.

Loki threw a smile at the crowd and led TJ inside as well, never losing his smile until they were inside with the door shut. “Well, the anti-fans aren’t that large a number right now.”

“Doubt it’s going to stay that way,” TJ sighed, walking up to their apartment and opening the door to step inside.

Loki followed TJ in and shut the door behind them, letting out a soft breath as no one came to pound on the door or ring the buzzer. “Looks like your fans are in charge, darling.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” TJ said, walking over to the couch and carefully sitting down, putting his head in his hands.

Sinking onto the couch next to his twin, letting go of Steve to do so, Bucky hugged his brother close and began to slowly rock him. “I love you, TJ. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too,” TJ murmured, turning his head to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky stroked TJ’s hair, his free hand stroking over TJ’s wrist. “How’s the breathing, baby? You doing okay?”

“I’m . . . fine,” TJ said, trying to push away his feelings so he didn’t worry his brother.

“And there you have it. The popular pair has made an appearance to reassure their fans that they are indeed fighting for their rights. Models TJ and Bucky Barnes have announced that both of them are romantically involved. Bucky is dating well known fashion photographer Steve Rogers, while TJ surprised us all by announcing his relationship with Broadway dancer Loki Odinson, a much sought after ballet dancer. Both pairs seemed quite happy and the men are supportive of their models. Roger, back to you.” June smiled happily into the camera.

TJ slipped out of Bucky’s arms and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few plates as he went so he could begin doing the dishes.

Loki’s hand came to rest on TJ’s back. “Rinse and put in the dishwasher?” he asked, reaching for another dish.

“Okay,” TJ answered, opening the dishwasher and starting to put the dishes he’d rinsed inside.

Chuckling, Loki said, “actually, I was asking if that was what we do, not trying to direct you, darling. I have a servant who does my dishes for me at my place.” He began rinsing the plate off.

“Oh . . . that’s nice?” TJ said softly.

“It can be, I suppose, but now I feel rather decadent and silly having someone do my dishes.” Loki winked at TJ. “Also, I feel foolish not knowing what to do for myself.”

“Sometimes it’d be nice, I guess?” TJ offered, putting the last dish in the dishwasher and closing it. They had maids that straightened up the apartment but they didn’t have servants to do the normal, everyday things.

“So, now the dishes are set in the washer, what’s our next chore?” Loki asked, smiling at TJ as if he was there to learn from the model rather than as a guest.

“I . . . I don’t know?” TJ sighed, leaning up against the counter. He shook his head and slowly pushed off, not knowing what to do with himself.

“TJ, do you have a piano in this apartment?” Loki asked, taking TJ’s hand and beginning to kiss the fingers.

“Yeah, in the living room? You didn’t see it? Kinda hard to miss,” TJ said, watching Loki.

Laughing, Loki nodded, “okay, I meant to ask if the neighbors let you play that gorgeous piano.”

“Yeah? I haven’t gotten a complaint so far?” TJ frowned and asked, “did you want to play? Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“Please?” Loki turned and pulled TJ with him to the living room. He sat TJ on the piano bench and headed for the bedroom. He came back with a folder of music, placing it up on the piano to be seen. “Mind if I stretch while you play or are you too tired?” Loki asked, sounding hopeful.

Blinking, TJ looked at the sheets and then Loki, “you want me to play?” Looking back at the music, scanning the notes quickly, TJ agreed, “okay, if you want music to stretch to . . .” he started to play the music that Loki had brought out.

Smiling, Loki began stretching, still in hsi silk pajama bottoms. He finished after ten minutes and began his exercises, regular bar exercises he used the back of the couch to lean on and then some of the more advanced leaps and other ballet moves. He was graceful and in time with the beautiful music from Swan Lake.

TJ played for however long Loki wanted, pushing aside anything going on in his head and focusing on helping Loki. He’d always put everyone else first. Eventually, he felt comfortable enough with the notes so he could watch Loki.

Bucky, still on the couch, smiled and allowed Loki to use the furniture as a practice bar. He smiled over at Steve but didn’t interrupt the beautiful dancer or the even more beautiful musician. It was obvious Loki was born to dance, but something about TJ’s playing said that music was in his blood.

Finally, after almost three hours of straight exercising mixed with the occasional dance move, Loki ended right beside TJ. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s neck, nipping very slightly. “Thank you, darling. I’ll let you rest, though it’s tempting to make you pay for several more hours. I could dance all day and night while you play.”

“I’ll play for however long you want me to,” TJ offered, looking up at Loki.

Chuckling, Loki said, “you are breathing heavily, my darling boyfriend. Take your inhaler and rest. I’ll fetch you some water.” Loki headed for the kitchen, as graceful as ever.

TJ hadn’t even realized how heavy he was breathing, so he got up to do as Loki instructed but he got up too fast, all the blood rushing to his head and making him blackout for only a few seconds, but it was enough time to send the brunet collapsing towards the floor.

Bucky jumped over the back of the couch to catch his twin, going down to the floor under his brother’s light weight. “Steve!” he called and Loki came running in.

As Steve hurried over, TJ was already regaining consciousness. The Beta batted at Bucky’s arms, murmuring, “I’m fine . . .” TJ blinked, trying to clear the dizziness.

Loki knelt down and offered TJ a bottle of water, “got up too fast, darling? Not enough hydration. I’ll remember to let you take breaks hourly from now on if you wish to play for my exercises.”

Bucky stroked TJ’s hair off his forehead and kissed his temple, sounding worried, “you spooked me! I’d think _you_ were the one pregnant.”

Blinking up at Bucky, TJ frowned softly, “pregnant? Thought . . . thought you weren’t pregnant?”

Flushing, Bucky said, “I went into heat a couple days ago and we . . .” he lifted his pale blue eyes to meet Steve's intense blue ones, “we decided against protection.”

Steve nodded, offering another smile, “now, it isn’t for sure, but the chances are high that Bucky is with pup.”

Bucky let his eyes drop, his smile growing. “Yeah . . . it’s possible.”

Loki chuckled, “far better you than me. I intend never to get pregnant. I’d rather adopt when I’m ready for pups.”

Groaning softly, TJ slowly sat up and took a sip of the water Loki had gotten him, “I’m happy for you, Buck. You’ve always wanted pups . . .” he didn’t mention the fact that their apartment only had the two rooms and any future pup would need a room.

Bucky hugged TJ and whispered, “I love you, TJ!” That’s when the second set of calls came in, both of the models’ phones ringing at the same time Steve’s and Loki’s did.

“Can you get that?” TJ asked, not seeming to realize just how many phones were going off. He was still slightly dazed from his quick faint.

Loki jumped up and answered both TJ’s phone and his own. “Loki Odinson, hold please. Yes, you’ve reached TJ Barnes. How can I assist your call?”

Bucky answered his own phone and began speaking to someone hurriedly, getting up and pacing into the kitchen.

TJ held his hand out for his phone.

Loki, frowning softly, eyes worried, and said, “yes, you may speak to him.” He handed the phone to TJ.

“TJ Barnes,” the Beta answered after taking another sip of his water.

“Hello, Mr. Barnes. This is Donald Umphrey, editor of _Alpha Rut_ magazine. We were hoping you’d be willing to entertain an offer to do a spread we’re calling _‘Betas Get Rocked.’_ It would involve you modeling with Alphas _and_ Omegas.”

Frowning intensely, TJ slowly stood and walked to another room, not looking at anyone. He walked into his room and shut the door, “ _Betas Get Rocked_? You want me to do a porn shoot?”

“Well, yes, Mr. Barnes. You’re a very beautiful man, and can pass for an Omega. Surely, this is a great opportunity for a Beta now that the Omega modeling market will be closed off to you,” Mr. Umphrey said, sounding quite confident and pleased.

Swallowing thickly, TJ made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, “you said this shoot includes both Alphas and Omegas, too? What exactly is the theme?” He felt a pit of dread forming in his gut. Would this be his only future?

Mr. Umphrey sounded like he smiled as he spoke. “Well, to be most blunt, Mr. Barnes, we would want pictures of an Alpha taking you from the rear while you’re inside an Omega. And a few cum shots, of course, over your back and face.”

“Over my . . .” TJ frowned worse and it showed in his tone, “you want to take pictures of an Alpha defiling my face?”

“God, can you imagine cum dripping off that lovely face of yours?” Mr. Umphrey sounded a bit breathless.

“How did you get my personal cell, Mr. Umphrey?” TJ asked, his voice low.

“I’ve had it for two years, Mr. Barnes, but was under promise not to use it until you stopped working for Mr. Pierce or asked for me yourself. I assumed from this morning’s news that you no longer worked for Mr. Pierce so I could use the number he gave me to call you.” Mr. Umphrey still sounded breathless. “Now, back to how you’d look in the spread.”

“Oh, you mean the cum dripping off my face?” TJ practically growled, hand coming up to rub at his chest.

“Yes,” a soft moan escaped and Mr. Umphrey cleared his throat, “and down your lovely arched back, dripping over your ass.”

“That’s a lot of cum for one man, Mr. Umphrey,” TJ snapped.

“Oh, you don’t know how porn shoots work,” the editor breathed out, “we can arrange any number of willing partners.”

“And by what part of my interview this morning did you think that I’d be okay with this?” TJ snarled.

Panting slightly, Mr. Umphrey said, “the part where you are a Beta and no one but porn hires Betas. You’ll be well paid.” A rustling noise accompanied Mr. Umphrey’s words and odd breathing.

Realizing what was happening, TJ shook his head in disgust. The Alpha on the other line was masturbating! “You’re a low-life, disgusting man, Donald. Go to hell!” He hung up the phone and hurled it across the room before he could even stop himself.

A knock on the door came right after the sound of TJ’s phone crashing on the wall then floor. “Darling?”

“Yeah?” TJ choked out, sounding on the verge of tears. The Beta turned and curled up on the bed, back to the door.

Loki asked, “may I come in, TJ?”

“Yeah . . .” TJ answered, still facing away from the door, his thin body curled around itself.

Loki opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door once more. He walked over and slipped into the bed, hugging TJ from behind but making no move to undress or turn around his boyfriend or anything. He just held TJ and buried his face in between TJ’s shoulder blades. “Hello, darling,” he murmured.

“Might wanna break it off now . . . gonna be nothing but a porn model now,” TJ breathed out, shakily.

“Why? Because _Alpha Rut_ is stupid enough to think you’re desperate?” Loki lifted his face and kissed at TJ’s earlobe.

“No one is going to want me to be their model, Lucky . . . no one,” TJ shook his head.

“Funny, my manager called and said that someone called her and asked if he could set up a photoshoot with me and my new boyfriend.” Loki kissed again. “And I don’t do porn.”

“You’re just saying that . . .” TJ murmured, staring blankly out his window.

“No, I swear, darling. I absolutely don’t do porn!” Loki answered, looking at TJ, face and eyes serious.

Sighing, TJ glanced over his shoulder.

“Anyway, TJ, darling, you may hate me and all, but I stepped on your toes by agreeing. I hope you don’t mind a photoshoot with _Vanity Fair_? It’s for their _‘Spring Love’_ issue?” Loki looked worried.

“When . . . when is the shoot?” TJ asked softly.

Wincing, Loki said, “it has to be next week? That way I can skip the first week of rehearsals, by permission since it’s the first week and I can studying the blocking and script in off times?”

“You need to take a whole week off for one shoot?” TJ sounded confused, “where in the world is it?”

Loki sat up. “Well,” he flushed, “it’s going to be in Italy?”

“Italy? Will I be okay to travel on a plane by next week?” TJ frowned softly.

Clearing his throat and looking almost sheepish, Loki said, “if we take a boat tomorrow, we’ll get there in time?”

“A _boat_?” TJ blinked in shock, turning completely so he could meet Loki’s eyes.

“Okay, a ship, a big cruise liner, actually,” Loki sighed. He looked as serious as he ever did on a non-funny matter.

“So, you agreed for me and you to take a cruise to Italy, which will take a week, then do the shoot, then come back . . . Loki, this is way longer than a week trip! You’ll be gone for two, at the very least!” TJ watched his lover for his reaction.

“I know,” Loki shrugged and said, “my manager thought it was a great opportunity since you’re the very first boyfriend I’ve ever publicly announced. She thinks it’ll be wonderful for people to see I’m not a cold, heartless beast who hates all romance. And to be dating an international model thrills her. For me to date the model, not her. Sharon’s married.” Somehow in his nervousness, Loki had lost his silver tongue. He seemed so vulnerable and human - - and hopeful.

“What about Bucky? I can’t . . . I can’t just _leave_ him for, at the minimum, two weeks!” TJ ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, he’s allowed to come on the trip to Italy, of course, but she only wants you and me in the shoot. She doesn’t want readers distracted by your brother’s love life.” Loki shrugged one shoulder.

“I . . .” TJ let out a breath, shaking his head again and moving to walk over to the closet, “I guess I need to pack?”

“I’d ask to switch sites, but they did Paris last year . . .” Loki said, watching TJ.

“Italy is beautiful . . .” TJ commented softly, pulling out clothes.

“TJ? I can call her back if you don’t want to go to Italy and model with me?” Loki stood, wringing his long fingers together, looking uncertain.

“Of course I have to go,” TJ said, glancing over at Loki, “you already said I’d do it.”

“But I can call back and say no. I should have asked first but I was so thrilled to be going to Italy with you. I didn’t think you’d mind a photo shoot.” Loki watched TJ intently.

Sighing again, TJ said, “it’s not that I don’t want to go . . . it’s just usually I have more time to pack, get ready. And I just passed out from standing up too fast . . .” TJ ran his fingers through his hair again, messing up the curls.

Nodding, Loki said, “I thought the cruise would help with your healing, but I can call and refuse.” Loki pulled out his phone.

“I never said to cancel!” TJ finally snapped, but immediately regretted it, wincing.

Loki froze, one finger poised over the buttons of his phone, eyes lifting and widening.

“I just . . . I never - - I said I was going to go. Everything is happening so fast and . . .” TJ shook his head.

“Is this our first fight?” Loki asked, softly. “Or our second? Does the one pre-announcement count?”

“I don’t . . .” TJ swallowed and worried at his bottom lip.

Loki stepped over, dropping his hand away from his phone then pocketing it. He wrapped both arms around TJ and hugged him, breathing into his ear, “I _do_ think we’ll be a very good couple, darling. You make me feel alive and think. I never had to think, just _do_ before.”

“Yeah, I’m grade-A boyfriend material,” TJ murmured.

“Yes,” Loki agreed wholeheartedly, kissing TJ’s neck, “you are. I love being with you. You make me feel alive.”

“I snap at you, I pass out just from standing up, nearly drown myself in a bathtub,” TJ continued with a sigh.

Waving a hand in the air, Loki said, “who hasn’t fainted from lightheadedness?” He kissed TJ’s lips, “who hasn’t gotten a bit snappish when shocked and feeling cornered or pressured. Okay, the tub incident was a total one-off fluke, but hey, I walked out my bedroom window when I was eleven and nearly fell off the roof . . . and I was _asleep_. So, I guess we’re even.” Loki flashed TJ a grin.

TJ frowned softly, watching Loki for a moment. After nearly a minute, the Beta said, “we should pack, right? At least two weeks worth of clothes . . . I still think that it’s going to be more than two weeks . . .”

“I can buy us clothes for longer while we’re there if we need it?” Loki offered, looking hopeful once more, smiling happily.

“I have money, too, ya know,” TJ pointed out.

Laughing, Loki nodded. “Fine, we buy each other clothes?”

“That’ll work,” TJ nodded in agreement.

Loki walked over to his suitcase and picked up his outfit from the day before. He carefully wrapped it up in a plastic bag, took out another outfit to lay on the chair and then packed the plastic bag covered outfit in his suitcase. “All packed except the pajama bottoms I plan on wearing the rest of today.” Loki smiled at TJ. “Want help?”

“Well, yeah, considering I didn’t have the benefit of having all my shit already packed,” TJ said, giving Loki a small smile.

Looking false-indignant, Loki stiffened and playfully growled, “I’ll have you know none of that stuff is _shit_. It’s all named designers, thank you very much!” He kissed TJ real quick then headed to the closet to start picking through the wardrobe. “Oh!” Loki looked at TJ, “maybe we should tell Bucky and Steve?”

**************

Smiling as he looked over the cruise ship rail, Bucky sighed and leaned against Steve. “This is really nice of Loki. Does TJ know his boyfriend’s paying for the entire trip for all of us?” Bucky had worried at first then just accepted Loki’s generous offer to take them all to Italy so TJ and Loki could do a romantic spread for _Vanity Fair_.

“I didn’t tell him, did you?” Steve said, dropping a kiss onto Bucky’s head.

Shaking his head, Bucky snickered, “and have TJ insist on paying for exactly half of it? Nope.” He lifted his face for a kiss from Steve, murmuring, “and is TJ aware of the photographer roaming around taking our pictures randomly?”

Laughing softly, Steve obliged and gave Bucky a kiss, “I don’t know. Once again, did you tell him? Because if you didn’t tell him, it’s likely he doesn’t know.”

“Well, I never told him I arranged for a _‘spontaneous’_ photo shoot with Phil Coulson.” Bucky grinned as he named the very famous editor of a high fashion magazine.

Steve’s brows rose and he asked, “on the cruise or when we get to Italy?”

“Who do you think sent the photographer randomly taking boyfriend shots of us four?” Bucky grinned and kissed Steve back. “He’s Coulson’s photographer, name of Parker, I believe.”

“Huh,” Steve smiled, kissing Bucky again, “well, congrats on drawing Coulson’s attention.”

With a nod, Bucky looked back out over the water. “Yeah, I was surprised he agreed, but he thought it over then said he’d never done twins before. So, he was willing to try it. He was very interested in possible pregnancy pictures, and I assured him that if I liked what his magazine did, I’d give him an exclusive.”

“That’s really good, Buck,” Steve grinned, “see, you don’t need Alex anyways.”

“Steve?” Bucky turned in his lover's arms and draped his arms around the tall blond’s neck. “What are you going to do about replacing Pierce? He was a big chunk of your work.”

Steve shrugged and said, “I’ve already had a few other offers, I’ll be fine.”

“Will we ever work together again?” Bucky asked wistfully. “I love posing for you.”

The Alpha smiled, dropping another kiss to Bucky’s lips and said, “Coulson offered me some jobs, actually. So, we might work together just as much as we did before. Also,” Steve pulled back only slightly so he could meet Bucky’s eyes, “a publishing company contacted me last week . . . they want to know if I’d be interested in publishing a book of my photos. I’d use some of my old photos . . . but, also need new material. Something you’d be interested in?”

Bucky smiled happily. “Yes. I’ll never get tired posing for you to photograph.” He hugged his boyfriend tightly. Nuzzling into Steve’s neck, Bucky very softly asked, “are they letting you use pictures involving TJ?”

“Of course,” Steve beamed, running his fingers down Bucky’s arms, “they’re letting me choose which photos are gonna go in the book. And I’d be a liar if I said your twin hasn’t taken some downright beautiful photos.”

“That will make TJ feel better,” Bucky lifted his face, beaming at the Alpha. “I knew I fell in love with the most genuinely nice guy around.”

Laughing softly, Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s once more, “and I fell in love with the most beautiful, loving, caring man I know. We’re made for one another.”

“And . ..” Bucky flushed happily, “we might have made a perfect little pup.” Bucky nuzzled again, sighing in contentment.

Grinning, Steve kissed Bucky’s temple and asked, “Buck? If you are with pup . . . where would we live? Do you want to look for another apartment? I’d sell mine, because it’s a studio and no room for a pup.”

Nodding, Bucky looked thoughtful. “It’d have to be big enough for TJ to have a room, too, Steve. I don’t want him excluded or even thinking he’s excluded.” He tilted his head and asked, “what about . . . a house?”

Smiling, Steve nodded, “I’d love a house, Buck. You think TJ would be okay moving to the suburbs? I know he likes the city . . .”

“We should ask him, include him in the decision, I think, since it’s his home, too.” Bucky looked around for his twin, trying to spot him in the cruise crowd. “Have you seen him today?”

Looking around, a few inches taller than his six foot boyfriend, Steve said, “well, we came onto the ship with him and Loki. Kinda split up after that . . . you think maybe TJ and Loki went to their room to settle in?”

“We should check,” Bucky pulled out of Steve’s arms and took his hand. “Besides, we should make sure TJ’s settling in. He’s still recovering from his - - illness.”

“Yeah, I’m happy that Loki thought of the cruise. TJ wouldn’t have been able to fly,” Steve started leading his boyfriend towards the cabins.

“I think Loki accepting the Italy shoot was a bit impetuous, but sometimes TJ needs someone else to take over. He’s always trying to fix everyone else’s problems.” Bucky looked a bit worried, “TJ needs someone to prove he’s worth working for. Loki seems to really want to keep working for this relationship, even if it’s only a couple weeks old.”

“Has TJ ever even had a _boyfriend_? Not just . . .” Steve let the sentence trail off, knowing Bucky would understand that he meant being forced to sleep with Alex for years.

“Not that I know of, and he usually shares his outside life with me. But, I didn’t really know . . . okay,” Bucky sighed in guilt, “I _suspected_ there was something with Alex, but I kinda thought it was voluntary.”

Sighing, Steve nodded, giving Bucky’s hand a gentle squeeze, “no one thought that Alex was doing _that_ to TJ. We were all with him, worked with him a lot, and no one suspected it. Don’t feel guilty, Buck. It wasn’t your fault.”

“And TJ gave in to protect us,” Bucky pulled Steve’s hand closer, holding a bit tighter. “I love Teej so much! I wish I had noticed, could have helped him.”

“How could you if he never told you, Buck?” Steve asked, hoping to show Bucky that there wasn’t anything he could’ve done differently.

Silently accepting that, Bucky reached TJ and Loki’s cabin, right next to the cabin Bucky and Steve shared. He knocked on the door. “Teej? You okay, baby?”

The door opened after only a few moments and TJ stood there, sounding a bit out of breath, but offered Steve and Bucky a small smile, “I’m okay . . . just used my inhaler . . . so better now.”

“How’s the cabin? As luxurious as Loki promised?” Bucky nodded with his chin towards the beautiful deluxe cabin his twin inhabited for the cruise. Loki worked on unpacking both of them a bit, making sure TJ’s medicines were at hand and the bed had a pile of pillows for TJ to rest on. He actually seemed like society’s ideal Omega taking care of his chosen lover and almost nesting.

Glancing over his shoulder into the room, TJ nodded, looking back at the other two, “yeah, the cabin is great.” He stepped back and held the door open for his brother and Steve, “wanna come in?”

“Thanks, baby,” Bucky smiled widely and walked in, pulling Steve in with him. He watched Loki for a long moment before calling out, “hey, Loki. How’s the cabin?”

Loki looked up, smiling, interrupting his cheerful humming. “Wonderful. Have you seen this view?” He went over and opened the blinds and drapes, revealing a gorgeous ocean view that they could enjoy from the bed. They truly had first class cabins on that cruise.

“He’s been running around the cabin since we got in,” TJ laughed softly, shutting the door after Steve had stepped inside. “I think he likes it.”

Bucky snorted and whispered, “looks like he’s nesting.” He smiled at TJ. “And you like it? This cruise not looking like a bad idea anymore?”

“I never thought it was a _bad_ idea . . . just very sudden,” TJ pointed out softly, watching as Loki made his way around the cabin. The Beta had worked with Omegas his entire adult life but, aside from Bucky, had never really gotten to _know_ any. He found himself fascinated by their little quirks.

“Looking forward to Italy now or content to stay in the cruise mentality?” Bucky asked, moving to a chair to sit down, finally letting go of Steve as he watched Loki.

“Well, when we get to Italy, we’ll have to do the shoot . . . but, at least I have a few days to prepare for that,” TJ answered, looking over at Bucky.

Bucky nodded. “Do you want to avoid talking about the future while on the cruise, TJ? Or should we discuss the future a bit?” He sat forward in the chair, hands folding together between his knees.

“I’m not a fragile thing about to break, Buck, I promise,” TJ said. He felt like ever since the accident, his brother had been walking on eggshells around him.

Nodding, Bucky let out a deep breath and said, “Steve and I are talking about getting a house. How are you with moving to the suburbs?”

Blinking, TJ looked between his brother and Steve, “a house? That’s great, Buck, but . . . you sure you want me to come? Don’t you want to start a family . . . with you and Steve?”

Laughing suddenly, relaxing since TJ hadn’t rejected the idea out of hand, Bucky said, “and leave you out of the family? Never! We plan to definitely have a room for you and make sure you like the house. Even . . . even if you don’t want to stay with us?” Bucky suddenly looked worried, “but we’d love to have you stay. You’re family, Teej!”

Nodding slowly, TJ said, “well, I definitely think that you and Steve should look into getting a house . . . because a pup deserves a good home with room to run and whatnot. I just . . . don’t know if I wanna move to the suburbs? Let me think on it a bit?”

“Well,” Bucky sat forward, watching TJ almost anxiously again, “even if you stay in the city, we want to set aside a TJ room for whenever you come over. Not a _guest_ room. A bedroom that’s all yours.”

“Bucky, what is it?” TJ asked, watching his brother closely, turning so all his attention was on his twin, “you’re acting . . . weird with me. I promise I didn’t . . . I didn’t try to kill myself so I’m not about to break.”

Bucky dropped his head, shoulders sagging. “I should’ve seen it. I was so damn wrapped up in _me_ , I ignored all the signs of your suffering. Six years and I never once tried to interfere. I,” he raised his eyes, “I thought you were in love with Alex and dating him voluntarily, Teej. I’m so sorry!”

Sighing softly, TJ shook his head and walked over to his twin, slowly falling to his knees in front of his brother, “Buck, I never told you. How were you supposed to know? And in a way . . . I was dating him voluntarily. I could’ve told him no.”

Bucky shook his head, “no, he coerced you, TJ, with threats and that damn contract I never read when we first signed it. That’s not voluntarily.” Bucky launched himself carefully at his twin, hugging him but fully aware TJ still was healing.

TJ hugged his brother in return and said, “I’m just glad it was me and not you. That way you and Steve could get together.”

“I don’t like it was you, but,” Bucky nodded, “I’ll let the past lie between us. I won’t play Monday-morning martyr. I’m just glad it’s over!” Bucky hugged again. “Now we move on.”

“Move on,” TJ nodded and then pulled out of his brother’s hug to watch Loki again.

Loki smiled softly over at the brothers, but he’d kept busy with his little tasks to give them time to talk. Smiling wider, the raven-haired man walked over and ran his hand through TJ’s curls. “Want to get your walk out on the deck, darling?”

“Yeah, we can walk,” TJ agreed, smiling softly at Loki.

Loki held his hands out to TJ. “Then lunch?” he asked, sounding as happy as he looked. Apparently, Loki was very comfortable on the cruise liner.

“Yeah, then we can get lunch,” TJ nodded. He looked over at Bucky and Steve, “you guys wanna join us or do your own thing?”

“Steve?” Bucky looked up at his lover. “What do _you_ want?”

Smiling softly, Steve said, “I’m good with anything, Buck. You wanna explore just me and you, or with Loki and TJ. It doesn’t matter.”

Laughing, Bucky said, “let’s go as a group. Plenty of time to spread out over this week, right?” He stood and held out a hand to Steve.

Steve nodded and took Bucky’s hand, kissing the fingers gently, “as a group then.”

Loki smiled, hands still held out. “So, we explore the ship as a group. Then lunch. That sounds wonderful, darling. I think the sea air will be wonderful.”

Taking Loki’s hands, TJ nodded and said, “yeah, sounds great.”

Helping his boyfriend up, Loki immediately nuzzled at the Beta’s neck with a sigh of contentment. He whispered, not even thinking, “mine.” Turning, Loki let go of one of TJ’s hands and led him towards the door by the other, scooping up the emergency inhaler on his way.

TJ let Loki lead him, following wherever the Omega tugged. Steve held Bucky’s hand and followed only a few steps behind Loki and TJ.

Bucky looked at Steve and leaned in, softly saying, “I think Loki really _is_ nesting. I thought he wasn’t due for heat yet?”

“Yeah, I think so, too. Still not sure TJ is up to relieve a heat . . . especially if he’s never done so before,” Steve commented.

“Should I advise him?” Bucky watched his twin and Loki ahead of them.

“Probably?” Steve nodded in agreement.

“After lunch, I’ll peel him away from Loki to talk to him about it. He’ll need to know how to simulate a knot for Loki, most importantly.” Bucky sighed but didn’t look as troubled as about other problems. “I think, if TJ pays attention and takes my advice, he’ll really enjoy being with an Omega lover. We can be very hungry lovers,” Bucky grinned at Steve, “but I feel we’re very giving in return?”

Laughing softly, Steve nodded and gave Bucky a kiss, “very giving,” he agreed.

Bucky leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder and chuckled. “Who’d have thought, when we presented, that TJ and I would have found such great lovers? I think Loki’ll be good for TJ. Boost him up. He’s got so much confidence in himself, he has enough to spare for TJ, too.”


	5. Forever Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Uncertainty, Graphic Sex**

After lunch, Loki took TJ’s hand, looking very contented, as he had all day, every time he’d accomplished some small personal task for TJ’s comfort. Bucky hated to break that up, but he took TJ’s other hand. “Hey, Teej,” Bucky said, offering an apologetic smile to Loki, “want some twin time. This a good time?”

“Oh,” TJ nodded, glancing over at Loki and then back at Bucky, “okay?”

“Great,” Bucky stood and Loki nodded, letting go of TJ’s hand.

Loki said, “I’ll go check out the gymnasium, darling. Find me there before dinner?”

“Yeah, okay,” TJ nodded and then looked back at Bucky as his twin lead him away, “everything okay?”

Nodding, keeping his relaxed smile, Bucky leaned close, “Loki’s nesting. Thought I might give you advice on helping an Omega through heat.”

“Heat?” TJ frowned softly, blinking in surprise, “I thought he was just . . . happy?”

“An Omega nearing heat often gets into a homemaker mode? We like to make our chosen mate comfortable, happy, and content to stick around through the coming heat. It’s really instinctual and sometimes an Omega doesn’t even know he’s doing it.” Bucky opened the cabin door to the cabin he shared with Steve. “I think all the stress recently might have shifted Loki ahead so he’s going to be hitting heat sooner. Usually nesting’s a day or two before heat.”

“But, I can’t . . . I can’t satisfy an Omega in heat . . .” TJ said, stepping inside the cabin, sounding worried. “Don’t Omegas who don’t get relief get sick?”

Nodding, Bucky walked over to his luggage and opened the second suitcase he’s brought with him without telling his brother why. Inside was a wrapped box with a blue bow on top. Turning, he handed the box to TJ then patted the bed. “Let’s talk about that, TJ. I can help you help Loki so he doesn’t get sick.”

Taking the box with a small frown, TJ sat besides his brother, “but . . . how?”

“Open your gift, baby, and I’ll explain how to use everything in it. It’s a kit put together for Omegas without an Alpha lover. Can be used privately or with non-Alpha lovers, actually.” Bucky smiled.

Opening the box carefully, TJ looked down at the kit, “and it works? I mean . . . won’t Loki want the real thing?”

Chuckling, Bucky touched TJ’s hand. “Remember? Loki said he never took an Alpha lover. He’s had heats since, what, seventeen? That means he’s never had the _real thing_ and won’t miss it, baby. He prefers Beta lovers and this will help relieve his instinctual need for a knot.” Bucky took out the toy knot that could be filled then released inside the Omega. “You can easily love him and then, to end his heat, give him the knot. It doesn’t mean you can’t ejaculate inside him. Omega’s like multiple fillings.” Bucky didn’t even flush. He and TJ had long had an open relationship.

“What if I can’t give him multiple fillings? You know me . . . I - - I . . . I mean, I _have_ a sex drive but nothing like an Omega or even an Alpha . . .” TJ answered, looking down at the sex toy and turning it over in his hands.

Laughing, Bucky gestured towards a very large jar of _simulated seminal fluid_. “That, TJ. You can fill the knot toy and then fill him without knotting it, if you want. There’s an instruction guide for everything in the kit, too. But this takes care of everything an Omega needs. It’s why he can use it alone if he wants.”

Picking up the jar and looking at it, TJ scrunched his nose, “and what exactly is this? I don’t want to just pump something into Loki’s body . . .”

Bucky nodded, “a very wise question, baby.” He took the jar and opened it, dipped a finger, and held it out to TJ. “Taste.”

Scrunching up his nose again, TJ looked at Bucky and then the artificial seminal fluid. “Really?” He slowly leaned forward and darted his tongue out to taste the thick fluid. Blinking, TJ tilted his head and asked, “vanilla?”

Nodding, Bucky grinned. “Mostly it’s made like gelatin which can be used in soups or cake icing or things like that? Used by decorators, though those have more sugar.” Bucky closed the jar and put it back in the kit. “So, an Omega’s lover, if he wants to, can orally pleasure the Omega by cleaning him after without worrying about getting sick or poisoned.”

“And it’s safe to go in the body? You know how well Loki monitors what goes into his body . . .” TJ said, frowning softly in worry. Obviously, he was very concerned about his lover’s well-being.

“It’s low calorie, specifically,” Bucky gestured to the list of ingredients on the jar. “I remember he’s on a very strict diet. This won’t hurt his diet if he wants to skip a helping of something during the day, he could eat this for a meal.” Bucky chuckled again.

“Don’t think he’d want to do that . . .” TJ said, taking the jar from Bucky and looking over the ingredients. “All natural . . . that’s good?”

“The kit has various toys to pleasure him and for you, too, TJ. I made sure to get the Beta-Omega kit for you two. Yes, that’s a thing, Teej.” Bucky pulled out the booklet for TJ to review. “And, in case no one gave you the chance, it’ll show you exactly how to enter Loki, checking for readiness, that kind of thing. I’ve got a video if you want to watch that?” Bucky wanted his twin comfortable for this encounter with an Omega in heat.

**************

Just before dinner, Loki looked up from dressing after his shower. He’d had a wonderful workout and, happily, found many people watching him in apparent awe. Loki was a very vain man who loved being watched most of the time. If he didn’t want attention, he went to a private area. Glancing around, Loki kept an eye out for his chosen mate, his boyfriend TJ. He started feeling anxious since it’d been several hours without TJ nearby. Frowning softly, Loki suddenly wondered why he felt so - - dependant on TJ being close by. He’d never felt that way before.

The door opened and TJ slipped inside, finding Loki almost immediately. He gave his boyfriend a small wave and smile.

Relief crossed Loki’s face and his ice-green eyes lit up. Hurrying over to TJ, Loki scented his boyfriend’s neck without even thinking. “Mine,” he whispered softly. “How are you feeling, darling? Was your twin time good?”

TJ let Loki scent him and nodded, “I’m good, Lucky. How’re you doing? Your exercise went well?” He glanced around to the other people in the room, some still whispering about the graceful dancer.

Loki smiled and took TJ’s hand. “Wonderful. I feel relaxed enough to eat and snuggle. I had restless energy just racing through me. Usually I . . .” Loki blinked. Nesting, anxiety, a need to be near TJ, and restless energy? “My God, I’m going to be going into heat?” Loki sounded shocked.

“That’s what Bucky and Steve thought, too,” TJ nodded, taking Loki’s hand and leading him back towards their cabin.

“But,” Loki looked worried suddenly, “I don’t have my kit. I had it shipped to the hotel in Italy since I wasn’t due during the cruise.” He looked at TJ. “I’ve got to help you find a way to knot me.”

Guiding Loki into their cabin, TJ gestured to the box Bucky had given him hours before, “I guess Bucky had us covered? I hope everything in it is okay?” The Beta sounded worried.

Loki immediately began sorting through the kit, reading ingredients carefully. Slowly, he smiled as he checked more and more. “Oh! TJ, it has Beta toys, too. Bucky’s the best brother, isn’t he?” He turned his smile to TJ.

“He really is . . .” TJ nodded, wringing his hands together, watching Loki closely, eyes nervous, “and . . . this will be okay? You won’t want the real thing?”

Not even repressing the shudder which raced through his body, Loki said, “never. Have an Alpha try to dominate me during my heat? Go into rut so I can’t tell him to stop if he gets too rough or I get tired? Never! I see my heat as _me-time_. It’s about making sure I’m pleasured and happy, and I want my partner to enjoy servicing me and getting pleasure, but I don’t want him losing control and taking away my freedom, either.” Reaching over, Loki stroked TJ’s cheek. “It’s why I prefer a Beta lover, TJ. They don’t go into rut and lose control. They can keep their wits during sex, even if they’re close to orgasm.”

“And . . .” TJ licked his lips, meeting Loki’s eyes, “you won’t mind if I have to use the artificial fluid? I . . . I have a sex drive, of course, but not the same as an Omega in heat or Alpha in rut . . . and I don’t have the instincts to kick in to match your’s.”

Loki suddenly moved to snuggle up against TJ’s chest and whispered in his ear, “I prefer the real fluid, but I’ve used the fake over the years to fill myself in heat with a fake knot. This time it’s edible? Perfect. I can draw on you if I want then clean it off by mouth.”

“You’d want to do that?” TJ’s brows rose in surprise and he tilted his head.

“Too kinky?” Loki asked. “We never did talk about what we personally like in the bedroom, did we, darling?”

“You don’t have to worry about me . . . I’ve done a lot,” TJ flushed and shrugged, “anything you want to do, Lucky.”

“Have you ever been top?” Loki smiled, nuzzling and scenting.

“Top? No . . . uh - - I haven’t? I’m sorry . . .” TJ murmured softly.

“Want to practice while I’m not in heat?” Loki ran a hand down TJ’s chest to his abdomen.

“Did you . . . want to?” TJ asked, worried that he may not be able to do something Loki wanted because of his still healing lungs.

“Once I’m in heat, TJ, I’ll be a rather needy, selfish man. I’ll make sure you cum, too, but I’ll be demanding. I want you able to relax while learning. This is the perfect time. I’m always wet because of pre-heat but I’m a couple days away from true heat. I can show you how to enter me and we can find positions to help you keep your strength. Nothing energetic, just practice?” Loki began stripping of his fresh clothes, letting TJ see his gorgeous, athletic body. His cock was long and slender and already semi-erect.

“I . . .” TJ’s eyes trailed down Loki’s body, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He’d never topped anyone before and he was afraid Loki would hate his inexperience. While Loki was in heat, he’d be too desperate to notice how bad TJ was.

Loki reached over and began undoing TJ’s clothing, easing his flaccid cock out of his pants and drawers. Loki dropped to his knees and took TJ into his mouth, licking and sucking to try to arouse his worried lover.

TJ gasped softly, his hips involuntarily bucking slightly as his cock started to fill. “Lucky . . . I . . . I’m not . . . I don’t . . .”

Smiling up at TJ, Loki pulled his mouth off. “You don’t want to learn a new sex skill, darling? If you don’t like it, I can use the toy you’ve got, but won’t you at least try?”

“I’m not good . . .” TJ said, worrying at his bottom lip, “never . . . never done it before . . .”

Stroking the filling cock in his hands, Loki smiled up at TJ. “Not good? Or not practiced? There’s a difference, darling.” Loki began sucking and licking once more. He nipped very lightly then sucked at the small nip.

Mewling, TJ’s cock now fully erect, the brunet said, “I . . . I don’t want you to be . . . disappointed . . .”

“I won’t be,” Loki pulled back and finished taking down TJ’s pants and underwear. “Lay down on the bed, darling, and we can try this out.” He stood and tugged TJ towards the large bed, his own cock filled and bobbing with each step.

TJ went where he was tugged and laid down on the bed, looking up at Loki with wide eyes, “you . . . you sure, Lucky?”

Smiling, Loki straddled TJ and positioned the brunet’s cock, rubbing the tip across his already wet passage opening. “Ready, darling?” Loki met TJ’s eyes. “Reach down and grip your cock, TJ. Feel how it lines up with me. I’ll ease down on you and let you get used to the feeling of being surrounded.”

Reaching down, TJ gripped the base of his cock, moaning softly as his sensitive head rubbed against Loki’s wet passage. He’d never felt anything like it before. “R - - ready, Lucky . . .”

“Ready, my darling,” Loki breathed. He began easing down on TJ’s cock, letting go and letting TJ hold it himself. Slowly, eyes locked with TJ’s, Loki lowered all the way until he was up against TJ’s hand. “Let go so I can bottom out, TJ,” he purred.

Moaning, TJ let go of his cock so Loki could bottom out. Once the Omega was completely seated, TJ let his head fall back against the pillows and whimpered in pleasure, “that feels good . . .”

“Now, as you may or may not know, darling,” Loki breathed, staying still, fully embedded on TJ’s cock, “this position allows the bottom control of the pace. It also allows the top to rest and enjoy. Might be one of the positions we use for heat?” He slowly raised up and off. “Need a hit of your inhaler before we do another position?” He kept to the promise that they were just practicing TJ entering instead of going for full-blown sex.

“I - - I don’t know . . .” TJ moaned and blinked blown eyes. The Beta loved the feeling of Loki riding his cock.

“Okay, turn on your side and we’ll try another resting position, darling,” Loki chuckled. He lay down in front of TJ and lifted one leg to expose his entrance. “Grip yourself and line up. Rub your cockhead across my passage and feel when it’s the least resistance. Feel it?” Loki breathed, mewling softly. He privately felt a surge of sexual excitement and pride being able to teach his chosen mate how to love him just right.

Nodding, TJ carefully eased himself back into Loki’s ass. He moaned again, pressing his face against his lover’s back, between the shoulder blades. “Feels so . . . good,” the Beta groaned, his hips beginning to move without him even realizing it.

Mewling again, Loki breathed, “you like being top, darling? Your body likes it, I can tell. Feel so full of you.” He stayed still, true to his word, despite wanting to meet those thrusts.

TJ mewled and continued to thrust lightly, enjoying all the sensations, “never . . . Never felt anything like this before . . .”

“Why don’t you take a hit of medicine and we’ll try a more active position,” Loki suggested. “My first heat will most likely use both resting positions for you, but I plan to share many heats with you in the future.” Loki turned his head for a kiss.

TJ returned the kiss as he reached for his inhaler. He quickly took two hits of the medicine before putting it back on the nightstand. He kissed Loki again, then moved his lips to kiss the Omega’s spine.

“Ready? Pull out, darling. I’ll get on my knees in the traditional Omega presentation.” Loki purred, spine arching into TJ’s kisses.

Keening softly, TJ nodded and pulled out somewhat reluctantly. He rolled carefully so that he was on his knees, watching his lover with lust darkened eyes.

Loki rolled over and pushed up easily to his hands and knees, spreading his legs to expose his ass to TJ’s waiting cock. “There you are, darling. Like I showed you. Same for every position. Guide yourself in. Only porn movies have men doing this without hands. Go ahead, fill me full, TJ.” He wriggled his hips a bit, his own cock bouncing up against his abdomen, streaking the flesh with a line of precum.

Groaning, TJ guided his cock into Loki’s waiting passage and then bent over the Omega’s back to place more kisses along the spine. He started to shallowly thrust, amazed that his lungs didn’t seem to be giving him any problems. “God, Lucky . . . feel . . . this is amazing . . .”

“And, even more amazing? If you like to bottom, I don’t mind topping, too, darling.” Loki smiled, arching his back to meet TJ’s cock, feeling for that ball slap he so loved and rarely got to enjoy with his very limited history of lovers. “Next position lets you enter me while facing me, darling. You’d be supporting your entire weight so it’s the most strenuous on the top.”

“I - - I can do it,” TJ breathed and pulled out again, giving Loki a smile.

Loki rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, welcoming TJ with a smile and open arms. “Come to me, darling.”

Grinning, TJ nodded and positioned himself once more, slipping into Loki’s awaiting heat as he supported his weight. Meeting Loki’s eyes, TJ crashed his lips to his lover’s as he started to thrust, filling his boyfriend over and over again.

Loki yelped in delight and wrapped his legs around TJ’s hips to meet his thrusts. Breaking the kiss, he panted, “let’s turn over, darling. I can ride you . . . you can take a resting position . . .” he continued to meet TJ’s thrusts.

Nodding, TJ carefully flipped over so he was on his back, his cock full and leaking precum. “Ready for you, Love,” the Beta purred.

Nodding, Loki hurriedly straddled TJ once more. He helped TJ guide his cock into Loki’s waiting passage, groaning as he slid all the way down, bottoming out. “Mine,” he groaned, a lot louder than his recent whisper. “ _My_ Beta!” Loki began rising and falling on TJ, bending over to kiss at TJ’s plush lips. He whispered, “go ahead and thrust. If you change your angle, you can hit my prostate, darling.”

Keening, TJ thrust his hips a few times before shifting and hitting Loki’s prostate with a particularly hard thrust.  
With a yelp, Loki threw his head back and bottomed out again, “yes! Mine!” His entire body trembled in delight at the feeling of TJ filling him, hitting his prostate, and still filling him just right. “Nothing like a toy. You’re wonderful!”

Keening again, TJ put his hands on Loki’s hips to better control the pace. He looked up, meeting his lover’s eyes, “I . . . I think I may be in love with you, Lucky . . .”

Relief and joy crossed Loki’s features. He leaned down to kiss TJ once more and whispered against his plush lips, “I’m already in love with you. I choose you for my mate, my wonderful Beta. _My_ TJ.”

TJ groaned against Loki’s lips, “my mate. My beautiful Omega.” He continued his pace, hitting Loki’s prostate every few strokes.

Rising and falling, meeting TJ’s thrusts, Loki’s cock bounced, still leaking readily. He grunted with each deep thrust and yowled happily with each prostate hit. “God, you’re already bring me close, darling! I’m gonna cum . . .” Loki’s cock definitely purpled in readiness.

Moving one of his hands that rested on Loki’s hips to the Omega’s cock, TJ stroked in time with his thrusts. “So close, Lucky . . . so . . . Feels so good . . .”

“Cum with me?” Loki begged, his cock filling, his balls heavy. He groaned, pushing up into the thrusting hand and then down to fill himself better. Finally, Loki let out a cry and spewed thick cum all over his abdomen and TJ’s, his muscles in his passage gripping and milking at TJ’s cock.

Just as Loki came, the Omega’s muscles tightening around his shaft, TJ followed his lover over the edge. He filled Loki’s ass with cum, letting out a soft cry of pleasure.

With a second cry, Loki orgasmed again, his entire body shuddering in response to being filled, no knot apparently needed. He collapsed onto TJ and kissed him passionately, cupping his face with one hand, the other hand stroked at TJ’s hip. “My TJ . . . my darling mate. I _do_ love you,” Loki breathed softly.

Grinning against Loki’s lips, panting just slightly, TJ murmured, love in his tones, “and I love you. I’m so happy we met, Lucky.”

Loki smiled, eyes half closed, as he slid carefully off TJ, cum and slick spilling from his passage. Loki lay down beside his mate. “My Beta,” he murmured, nuzzling at TJ’s neck. “So glad we met, my love.”

“You saved my life,” TJ murmured softly, running his fingers down his boyfriend’s back, over his spine. “In more ways than one . . .”

“I plan to save you for the rest of our lives if that’s what it takes, TJ. You belong to me now.” Loki nuzzled again.

“I’m yours,” TJ agreed, sighing happily as he let Loki cuddle, continuing to stroke his lover’s skin. It didn’t matter how he’d gotten there, TJ was extremely grateful for being in that club two weeks before. It was fate that they were suppose to meet. TJ couldn’t explain it but he felt so incredibly happy to have Loki in his life now and he wasn’t planning on letting the Omega go anytime soon. They belonged together.


End file.
